A Pair of Holders Heavenly Dragon
by MeloimelMeLody48
Summary: [GANTI JUDUL] Saat bayi Great Red menemukannya di celah dimensi yang ternyata berasal dari dimensi lain. Great Red-pun mengasuh Naruto dengan mengajarinya kekuatan sihir sekaligus sebagai pewaris [Divine Dividing]. Dan suatu hari dia kembali ke dimensinya bersama istrinya Rias murid dari Great White untuk mencari jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya Ikuti petualangan Naruto selanjutnya.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & HighSchool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Pair : Naruto X Rias**

 **Rated : Semi M / Nanti bisa sampai M +**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Friendship/ Fantasy/ Romance/ Family**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Keterangan :**

"Abcd" : Berbicara

'Abcd' : Membatin

 **"Abcd" :** Monter berbicara

 **'Abcd' :** Monster Membatin

 **[Abcd] :** Jutsu atau kekuatan Sacred Gear dan Dragon Slayer

* * *

Sebelum Fiction di Play ada baiknya pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu

1\. Ini Fiction percobaan, jika Reader pada suka Author lanjut kalau tidak suka beri saran yang baik untuk cahpter keduanya bagusnya gimana, terutama untuk Author senior disini yang pasti sudah mengerti. Jangan khawatir saya terima kritik, saran, dan masukan tapi saya tidak suka direndahkan heheheh :D

2\. Jika Fiction ini di minta lanjut Author akan menyelsaikan 3 Fiction Author yang masih di garap tanpa membuat Fiction lagi, dan untuk Fiction yang ketiga masih Project

3\. Di Chap pertama masih pembukaan, tapi untuk Chap 2 Reader boleh kasih saran bagaimana Alur yang baik dan menyenangkan

4\. Terima Flame, tapi disertai alasan dan juga fic q baiknya itu gimana. Karna kalian juga tahu saya Newbie Author

5\. Jangan lupa nonton Preman Pensiun 2 hanya di RCTI pukul 17.00 WIB... Hahahaha Sinetron kebanggaan saya (Abaikan XD)

* * *

Dan pasti pada nanya kenapa saya buat Fiction judulnya The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei? Itu karena entah mengapa bagaimana hebohnya jika 2 Sacred Gear itu menjadi pasangan dan saling bekerja sama hehehehehe

Dan juga Fiction ini ada scene mengharukan juga kok! ayolah masak Scene pertarungan, lime, romance, kayak canon BOOOSEN. mainnya di dunia DxD? ayolah kali-kali main di dunia Shinobi masak gak pernah di dunia Shinobi sampai-sampai semuanya mau Transmigrasi ke dimensi DxD? yah ada sih tapi ada juga yang buat di dunia Shinobi tapi kan dikit amat ibarat 95:5 GEDEEE bener bukan?

Dan yah Saya Suka Pair NaruRias, NaruSaku, NaruChelsea jadi selama saya berkarya Pairing saya akan selalu itu. Dan semoga para Reader gak kecewa dengan Pairing saya. Mau bagaimana lagi hati yang berbicara seperti itu

OKE UDAH PADA BOSAN KAN BACA OMELAN SAYA SEKARANG BACA CEKIDOT :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

Dia adalah putra angkat dari Dragon of Dragon Great Red pewaris dari Sacred Gear [Divine Dviding] beserta pengguna sihir Dragon Slayer [Wind Rune] dia adalah Naruto. Naruto ditemukan Great Red saat bayi melayang di Celah Dimensi dan entah mengapa Great Red yang biasanya mengacuhkan segalanya tertarik dengan anak itu dan merawatnya bahkan memberikan kekuatan kepadanya.

16 tahun berlalu Naruto kini sudah tumbuh menjadi Pemuda tampan dengan rambut berwarna kuning kemerah-merahan dan memiliki warna mata Blue Saphire seperti indahnya langit biru, walau dirinya menjadi murid dari Great Red tapi dirinya tinggal di dunia Manusia. Dan sepantasnya Great Red menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada Naruto bahwa dirinya berasal dari Dimensi lain karena mental Naruto sudah siap untuk menerima apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan saat mendengar kebenaran yang sesungguhnya betapa hancurnya hati Naruto mendengarnya.

"Apa benar itu ayah? aku bukan anak ayah?" Tanya Naruto dengan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi

"Benar Naruto, kau bukanlah putraku tapi kau akan tetap menjadi putraku selamanya dan ini waktunya kau kembali ke tempatmu. Tapi sebelum itu kau akan di temani oleh pasangan yang telah aku tentukan untukmu" Ujar Great Red membuat Naruto terkejut

"Hah? siapa dia ayah?" Tanya Naruto kepada Great Red

"Dia adalah Rias, pengguna Sacred Gear [Boosted Gear] dan juga pengguna Dragon Slayer [Lightning Artedor] murid dari Hakuryuushinkou sama sepertimu yang murid dari Sekiryuushintei. Aku dan dia telah menjodohkan kalian telah mengikat kalian satu sama lain" Ujar Great Red

"Mana bisa begitu ayah!" Protes Naruto kepada Great Red

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya Naru, karena ini sudah perjanjian dan kau akan menjalani kehidupanmu selanjutnya di dunia sana bersamanya. Carilah jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya jangan pernah kalah dengan para manusia disana, karena kau bukanlah manusia kau adalah naga dan juga putra dari Great Red" Ujar Great Red kepada Naruto membuat Naruto terharu mendengat ucapan ayahnya

"Baiklah Ayah, aku akan menuruti ucapanmu dan kapan aku akan berangkat?" Tanya Naruto lirih karena tidak ingin berpisah dengan naga yang sudah di anggap olehnya sebagai ayah

"Besok kau akan berangkat bersama pasanganmu, Hakuryuushinkou besok akan mengantarnya kemari dan saat itulah kau akan berangkat bersamanya" Ujar Great Red mendapat anggukan dari Naruto

"Dan sekarang kau boleh kembali Naruto, persiapkan segalanya. Karena kita tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama" Ujar Great Red, dan terlihat sebuah sobekan Dimensi yang kemudian di masuki oleh Naruto

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

Sedangkan di tempat lain terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang duduk dengan air mata yang terus menerus, dirinya selalu mengingat kejadian 16 tahun lalu dimana pria bertopeng menculik anaknya

"Masih memikirkan anak kita Kushina?" Tanya sosok pria baru bayu berambut pirang cerah

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya Minato, tidak mungkin aku melupakan kejadian 16 tahun itu" Jawab Wanita yang bernama Kushina kepada suaminya Minato

"Percayalah bahwa putra kita masih hidup dan pasti akan kembali pada kita" Balas Minato menenangkan istrinya

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu Minato" Balas Kushina dengan wajah yang lebih tenang

"Yang terpenting adalah sekarang kita menjaga Menma agar kejadian yang menimpa anak kita tidak terulang lagi kepada Menma" Ujar Minato kepada Kushina

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

Setelah kedatangan Hakuryuushinkou Great White untuk menyerahkan Rias kepada Naruto

"Naruto, aku mempercayakan muridku kepadamu Naruto, jagalah dia dengan baik dan sayangilah dia sepenuh hati walau kau belum mencintainya. tapi mulai sekarang kalian adalah suami istri" Ujar Great White kepada Naruto

"Aku menerimanya. Aku akan menjaga Rias, menyayangi Rias sepenuh hatiku, dan belajar untuk mencintainya" Ujar Naruto yakin

"Rias?" Great Red memberi tanda kepada Rias

"Aku juga menerimanya. Aku akan menyanginya sepenuh hati, dan juga belajar mencintainya" Ujar Rias, kemudian kedua naga sejati itu menganggukkan kepala

"Baiklah Naruto Rias kalian boleh melakukan perjalanan kalian, hati-hati dijalan dan gunakan kekuatan kalian untuk kebaikan, Naruto carilah takdirmu dan jati dirimu, dan untukmu Rias temanilah Naruto apapun yang terjadi, bimbinglah dia jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah" Ujar Great Red kepada keduanya yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto dan Rias

"Dan untukmu Albion dan Ddraig, tetaplah bersama mereka dan dukung setiap langkah mereka" Ujar Great White kepada kedua naga itu

 **"Tenang saja"** Jawab Keduanya dan dalam tubuh Naruto

"Kami pergi dulu ayah" Ujar mereka berdua kemudian melewati portal untuk kedunia asal Naruto dulu

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

Terlihat sebuah tanah lapang dengan hamparan yang luas kemudian muncul sebuah sobekan dimensi tak lama berselang munculah dua sosok remaja 17 tahunan berbeda gender satu laki-laki berambut pirang kemerahan memiliki bola mata blue saphire dan perempuan berambut merah crimson dengan warna mata blue-green

"Jadi ini dunia asalku? benar-benar masih bersih dan belum tercemar" Ujar Naruto yang merasa nyaman disini

"Kau benar Naruto-kun, disini benar-benar menyejukkan berbeda dengan dimensi kita" Sanggah Rias

"Kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan! apakau bersedia menemani perjalananku?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Tentu saja Anata" Ujar Rias memerah karena tidak sadar menyebut nama Anata, sedangkan Naruto juga tak jauh beda

 **[Divine Dividing]**

 **[Boosted Gear : Wings]**

Pada punggung Naruto muncul sayap biru transparan yang membentang sedangkan pada punggung Rias muncul sepasang sayap naga berwarna merah

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki sayap!" Ujar Naruto

"Tentu saja karena ini adalah salah satu kemampuan Sacred Gear-ku, kau pikir hanya kau saja!" Jawab Rias kemudian terbang ke angkasa di susul oleh Naruto

"Hey jangan main terbang, tunggu kan bisa!" Protes Naruto karena Rias meninggalkannya

"Habis kau lama sekali, dan aku tahu dengan kekuatan Vanishing Dragon kau bisa mengejarku!" Balas Rias menyindir Naruto

"Tapi bagaimana kita hidup disini? dan bagaimana kita makan?" Tanya Rias bertubi-tubi

"Ck, tentu saja kita harus beradaptasi dengan dunia ini!" Ujar Naruto kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan terlihatlah sebuah gubuk kecil

"Ahhhh... kau tunggu disana dulu,biar aku yang mencari informasi tentang dunia ini. Dan nanti aku akan membawakan makanan untuk kita!" Ujar Naruto keapada Rias

"Kau janji?" Tanya Rias

"janji!" Balas Naruto dengan yakin

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu!" Ujar Rias kemudian turun dari terbangnya menuju gubuk tadi

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

NB : Akhirnya saya tahu perubahan Divine Dividing ke Balance Breaker padahal saya mau nulis [Vanishing Dragon Over Bost : Divine Dividing Scale Mail] hahahaha... tapi beruntung saya tahu

Beberapa jam kemudian Naruto sudah kembali dari mencari informasinya kemudian membawa dua box berisi makanan, sedangkan Rias yang melihat kembali Naruto memasang wajah sangar karena di buat menunggu sampai kesemutan

"Jadi apa yang sudah kau dapat?" Tanya Rias dengan wajah horrornya

"Ehhhh... aku membawa dua box makanan yang cukup untuk kita makan, dan aku akan menjelaskan apa yang aku dapatkan setelah kita makan" Jawab Naruto, sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk kemudian mereka makan bersama

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan sekarang?" Tanya Rias yang sudah selesai makannya, sedangkan Naruto sudah selesai dari tadi

"Dunia ini ternyata cukup aneh yah walau ini memang tempat aku dilahirkan. Di Dunia ini ada juga yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan tapi tidak seperti kita yang menggunakan Sihir, mereka menggunakan tenaga dalam yang di sebut Chakra, dan setiap orang bisa menggunakan satu elemen pokok seperti Api, Air, Petir, Angin, Dan Tanah tapi ada segelintir orang yang bisa menggunakan lebih dari satu elemen mungkin 2 bahkan 3 dan mereka disebut Shinobi, yah itu yang aku dapatkan mungkin itu dasarnya saja. Dan Dunia ini di bagi menjadi 5 Negara yaitu Negara Api, Air, Angin, Tanah, Petir. Dan setiap Negara itu memiliki pusat kepemerintahannya sendiri yaitu Negara api di Konohagakure, Negara Air di Kirigakure, Negara Tanah di Iwagakure, Negara Angin di Sunagakure, dan Negara Petir di Kumogakure." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"Jadi begitu ya" Gumam Rias setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto

"Benar, dan ini masih dasar pengetahuan tentang dimensi ini kita masih harus mencari lebih banyak lagi. Dan alangkah baiknya jika kita menekan kekuatan sihir kita sampai batas manusia normal dan tidak ikut campur dalam urusan para Shinobi itu!" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias

"Baiklah aku mengerti, berarti mulai sekarang kita akan hidup layaknya manusia biasa?" tanya Rias

"Benar, tapi saat genting kita harus mempertahankan diri. Dan kalian harus menahan hasrat kalian untuk bertarung Ddraig Albion!" Ujar Naruto kepada kedua naga yang bersemayam pada dirinya dan juga Rias

 **"APAAAAAAA?"** Teriak kedua naga itu tidak percaya bahwa mereka harus menahan hasrat untuk bertarung

 **"Itu sama saja kau tidak memberi makan kami Naruto!"** Ujar Albion memohon, karena memang sifat aslinya yang maniak bertarung

 **"Benar Naruto, apa yang dikatakan si putih memang benar, janganlah seperti itu Naruto!"** Mohon Ddraig kepada Naruto dari dalam diri Rias

"Ada apa dengan kalian, ini hanya untuk sementara saja dan tidak berlangsung menerus!" Sanggah Naruto

 **"Huh, syukurlah!"** Ujar Kedua naga itu terdengar lega, sedangkan Rias yang melihat adegan konyol kedua naga surgawi dengan suaminya hanya tertawa pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto

"Kenapa kau tertawa Rias?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Tentu saja aku tertawa, melihat tinggakah kalian yang konyol siapa yang tidak tertawa coba!" Ujar Rias dengan masih tertawa

"Ahhh... sudahlah lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan karena hari mulai malam, dan desa terdekat dengan kita adalah desa Konohagakure jadi kita akan pergi kesana!" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias yang mendapat anggukan

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

Tak sampai 1 jam Naruto dan Rias sudah berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar dengan lambang pusaran angin yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan lambang dari Konohagakure no sato

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya penjaga yang bernama kotetsu kepada Naruto dan Rias pasalnya mereka hanya berdiri di depan gerbang

"Ahhh... kami penduduk baru yang ingin di tinggal di konoha, kalian tidak perlu khawtir saya hanya orang biasa!" Ujar Naruto kepada Kotetsu, kemudian kotetsu memeriksa tubuh mereka berdua yang ternyata tidak memiliki chakra dan tidak membawa apapun kecuali pakaian yang di bawa dalam tas

"Ahhh... silahkan masuk, dan untuk tinggal di konoha kalian dapat mendaftarkan diri di bagian administrasi desa!" Jelas Kotetsu kepada Naruto dan Rias

"Ha'i Terimakasih informasinya!" Ujar Naruto berterimakasih kemudian memasuki desa

"Sama-sama!" Balas kotetsu, melihat fisik Naruto kotetsu hanay membatin

'Ia seperti mirip dengan Minato-sama dan juga Menma-sama!'

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

Dan mulai sekarang Naruto dan Rias adalah warga konohagakure yang sah karena tadi sudah mendaftar di bagian administrasi desa, dan mendapat tempat tinggal sebuah apartemen kecil yang di khususkan untuk pendatang sebelum mereka memiliki rumah. Dan betapa senangnya Naruto dan rias bahwa mereka mendapat tempat tinggal walaupun kecil tapi mereka tetap bersyukur

"Hah... kurasa ini lebih baik daripada gubuk kemarin!" Ujar Rias

"Tentu saja, apalagi disini ada perabotannya walau tidak banyak. tapi Apartemen ini hanya memiliki satu kamar!" Balas Naruto

"Lantas kenapa? kita sudah suami-istri jadi tak apa jika kita tidur sekamar!" Ujar Rias polos, sedangkan Naruto memerah mendengar ucapan dari Rias

"Ah.. lupakan lagipula kita belum mengisi formulir mau jadi apa kita warga biasa atau ninja!" Ujar Naruto

"Kurasa aku ingin menjadi warga biasa saja, bagaimana denganmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Aku juga berpikiran sepertimu Rias-chan, untuk sementara aku ingin hidup tenang dulu. Dan lebih baik aku mencari pekerjaan sekarang dan Rias-chan bisa kau bereskan apartemen kita, nanti malam aku usahakan untuk kembali dengan makanan!" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias

"Baiklah, semoga kau mendapatkan pekerjaan!" Ujar Rias yang melihat kepergian Naruto

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

 **Naruto POV**

Hah sudah seharian aku mencari pekerjaan tapi ternyata tidak ada, sebenarnya ada sih satu, tapi aku tidak mau kalau harus menjadi penyedot tinja, bayangkan Naruto yang keren ini menjadi tukang sedot tinja? lebih baik aku suruh memandikan ayah daripada jadi tukang sedot tinja.

Dan yah setelah aku keliling desa untuk mencari pekerjaan akhirnya aku mendapat pekerjaan yaitu menjaga toko bunga keluarga yamanaka, ternyata keluarga mereka ada keluarga yang baik-baik bahkan aku di beri makanan karena mereka mengetahui aku orang baru di desa ini

"Jadi Naruto-kun kau bisa bekerja mulai besok!" Ujar Yamanaka Inoichi kepadaku

"ha'i Yamanaka-san terimakasih telah memberi saya pekerjaan!" Balasku hormat dengan membungkkukan badan

"Sekarang kau boleh pulang, dan ingat habiskan makanannya aku tidak suka ada orang yang menghamburkan makanan!" Ujarnya kepadaku

"Pasti itu Yamanaka-san, terimakasih kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Kobanwa Gozaimasu!" Pamitku pada Yamanaka-san kemudian meninggalkan tokonya

 **Naruto POV END**

Inoichi yang melihat kepergian dari Naruto-pun tersenyum dan membatin

'Dia anak yang baik dan cukup tampan. Tapi sayang dia sudah menikah'

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

TOK TOK

Terdengar sebuah ketokan pintu dari luar, segera Rias membuka pintunya dan sudah dipastikan itu adalah suaminya yang tadi pamit untuk mencari pekerjaan

"Tadaima" Ujar Naruto

"Okeiri" Balas Rias, kemudian mereka berjalan menuju ruangan kecil dengan 2 sofa yang saling berhadap-hadapan

"Bagaimana Anata? dan apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan untuk menjaga toko bunga Klan Yamanaka yang dibayar tiap hari, dan ini titipan dari Yamanaka-san kepada kita untuk makan karena dia tahu bahwa kita adalah orang baru" Ujar Naruto membuka rantang dan ternyata ada nasi, sub miso dan nikujaga

"Kelihatannya ini enak Naruto-kun!?" Ujar rias dengan mata berbinar melihat makanan di depannya

"Dasar, makanlah jika kau memang lapar aku ingin ke balkon dulu!" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias yang sedang membawa makanan itu ke ruang makan. dan tanpa memperdulikan Rias Naruto berjalan ke arah balkon apartemennya

"Ayah, Ibu apa kalian selama ini mencariku? apa selama ini kalian merindukanku? kuharap kita bisa bertemu. Kami-sama aku mohon aku ingin bertemu dengan Tousan dan Kaasan" Gumam Naruto sambil memandang langit malam

"Anata cepatlah, mari kita makan sama-sama" teriak Rias dari ruang makan

"Baiklah Tsuma" Balas Naruto sedikit berteriak, kemudian berjalan cepat kearah ruang makan

'Semoga aku bertemu kalian Tousan Kaasan!' Batin Naruto

Setelah makan mereka langsung tidur mengingat besok adalah hari pertama Naruto bekerja maka dia harus bangun cepat karena tidak ingin terlambat.

Suara kicauan seekor burung apalah itu terdengar begitu menenangkan membuat suasana di pagi ini menjadi sangat indah nan tentram. Embun menyelimuti alam serta membasahi rerumputan yang membentangi sebuah halaman sebuah apartemen. Dan suara Kicauan burung itu membuat penguni apartemen itu terbangun.

"Eenghhh" Perlahan namun pasti, iris mata Blue Saphire yang terkatup sejak dini tadi kini mulai menampakan kembali kilau indahnya, kemudian melihat kesamping dan seperti dirinya Rias baru terbangun dari tidurnya

"Selamat pagi Tsuma!" Rias merona di pagi hari karena mendapati suaminya sendag menatapnya dengan ternyum

"Pagi juga Anata. Apa kau tidak bersiap ini adalah hari pertamamu bekerja!" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto

"Ahhhh benar juga. kalau begitu aku mandi dulu!" Ujar Naruto kemudian mengecup kening Rias sekilas kemudian melenggang ke arah kamar mandi

"Dasar" Gumam Rias melihat tingkah suaminya

\- TIME SKIP -

Kini Naruto sedang bekerja di sebuah toko bungan milik klan yamanaka, dan keadaan toko cukup ramai sehingga Naruto cukup kewalahan dengan pekerjaannya tapi itu tidak membuatnya patah semangat untuk terus bekerja demi keluarga barunya.

"Naruto, bisa kau antar bunga ini ke kediaman Hokage-sama?" Tanya Inoichi kepada Naruto

"Tentu saja Yamanaka-san, tapi saya tidak tahu dimana itu kediaman Hokage-sama" Balas Naruto

"Ahhhh... nanti kau tanyakan kepada penduduk mereka pasti tahu dimana kediaman Hokage" Ujar Inoichi, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi mengantar bunga yang di pesan oleh istri dari Hokage

Dan setelah Naruto bertanya-tanya kepada penduduk akhirnya Naruto bisa sampai juga di kediaman Hokage walau tadi sempat tersesat. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kemudian Naruto mengetuk pintu itu sebanyak tiga kali

"Sebentar!" Terdengar suara dari dalam rumah , sedangkan Naruto masih berada diluar menunggu terbukanya pintu

"Ada ap? ehhh... Menma apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Wanita paruh baya memilik warna rambut merah darah panjang sepunggung a.k.a Kushina, Sedangkan Naruto yang di panggil Menma bingung karena namanya ada Naruto bukan Menma

"Menma? Maaf saya adalah Naruto, kedatangan saya kemari untuk mengantar pesanan bunga anda!" Ujar Naruto mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya, sedangkan Kushina terkejut karena ternyata ia bukan Menma

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Ujar Naruto kemudian bergegas pergi dari kediaman Hokage meninggalkan Kushina dengan segala kebingungannya

'Menma siapa itu Menma? kenapa tadi warga yang aku tanyakan menyebut aku Menma dan sekarang Istri dari Hokage-sama menyebutku Menma... ahhhh... Nanti aku tanyakan saja pada Yamanaka-san' Batin Naruto

Sesampainya di toko ia melihat Inoichi sedang bersantai jadi ia bisa tanyakan siapa itu Menma

"Ahhh... kau sudah kembali Naruto" Ujar Inoichi kepada Naruto

"Ya Yamanaka-san, tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" Balas Naruto

"Apa itu?" Tanya Inoichi kepada Naruto

"Siapa itu Menma, kenapa orang-orang memanggilku Menma?" Tanya Naruto

"Menma adalah putra dari Hokage Minato-sama dan juga Kushina-sama, dan itu wajar kenapa mereka memanggilmu Menma karena aku mirip dengannya hanya saja rambutmu agak kemerahan dan juga kau tidak memiliki tanda lahir kumis kucing seperti Menma" Jawab Inoichi kepada Naruto

"Jadi seperti itu, pantas saja mereka menyebutku Menma" Gumam Naruto setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Inoichi

"Benar, dan lagi kau memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Hokage-sama" Lanjut Inoichi

"Itu wajar karena aku pernah mendengar bahwa di dunia ini ada 7 orang yang memiliki wajah hampir sama" Ujar Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari Inoichi

"Ya meungkin saja, dan waktu bekerjamu sudah habis Naruto lebih baik kau pulang. Dan ini gajimu untuk hari ini" Ujar Inoichi sembari memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Naruto

"Arigatou Yamanaka-san kalau begitu saya pamit dulu" Ujar Naruto menerima uang itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan toko bunga untuk kembali kerumah

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

Sedangkan di tempat Kushina, kini ia sedang memikirkan perihal pertemuannya dengan Naruto tadi

'Siapa dia kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan Menma, apa jangan-jangan dia putraku yang dulu di culik oleh dia?' batin Kushina

"Aku harus memberitahu Minato nanti tentang pertemuanku dengan Naruto, dan aku merasa senang saat bertemu dengannya semoga ia memang putraku" Gumam Kushina meneteskan air mata karena senang karena kemungkinan ia bisa bertemu dengan putranya yang sudah sekian lama menghilang

 **~TBC~**

* * *

Maaf kalau masih belum ada adegen Fightnya, tapi Auhtor masih nunggu Review dari kalian Saran, Kritik, Tanggapan, dan Masukan masih Author tunggu dari kalian semua Jaa Ne. dan tunggu Great White adalah karangan Author sendiri hehehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 SUDAH DI REVISI SEDIKIT JADI BISA DILIHAT**

Sebelumnya Pemberitahuan

1\. Chapter satu sudah saya ganti dengan Naruto pengguna [Divine Dividing] dan Rias sebagai pengguna [Boosted Gear], kenapa demikian? kan lebih cocok aja ama rambutnya Rias kan rambutnya merah jadi pakai Boosted Gear walau dia adalah murid dari hakuryuushinkou

2\. Jangan Lupa nanti malam nonton Final Uefa Champion League antara Barcelona Vs Juventus :D

* * *

Tanya Jawab

Q : Naruto udah lebih dari Godlike dan malah Goodly gara-gara memiliki SG Boosted Gear dan Divine Dividing. Udah gitu di latih sama Great Red lagi.

A : Mungkin iya. Tapi itu hanya sementara waktu bukan? dan saya sudah bilang di Fic sebelumnya kekuatan besar bukan berarti stamina besar juga bukan?

Q : ternyata terburu - buru sekali ingin nemuin naru ama kaa-sannya, saya kira 6 - 8 chapter bru ktemu. ehh!, malah chap 1 udah ketemu

A : Prosesnya nanti lama Vroh hahahaha XD

Q : blue saphiresamudra ? bukankah blue saphire itu langit biru cerah ? kalok samudra itu milik ino aquamarine

A : Udah di revisi bro

Q : Seperti yang kita tau bahwa dua kekuatan naga surgawi itu saling bertentangan dan ngak boleh disatukan. Bahkan ketika issei mencuri kekuatan vali, albion berkata bahwa setiap issei menggunakan kekuatannya maka akan megurangi umur sang kaisar naga merah. Bukankah ini juga berakibat sama dengan vali apabila dia juga mencuri kekuatan issei.

A : Ahhh udah saya ganti tapi sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa saya buat seperti itu, yaitu Karena Naruto adalah dari Klan Uzumaki. di Anime Naruto ada satu fakta bahwa setiap Bijuu yang di ekstrak akan membuat Jinchirikinya langsung mati! Apakah ada dari klan Uzumaki yang setelah Bijuu di keluarkan mati? tidakkan! Fakta yang bisa di bilang langsung mati saja bisa di pecahkan oleh Klan Uzumaki apalagi hanya mengurangi umur!

Q : pair...? trasa kurang menarik kalau mereka langsung suka dalam pertemuan pertama... jadi buat saja mereka suka secara bertahap

A : Yha enggak lah, nanti juga ada tahapannya

Q : Kekuatan Naruto Godbly

A : Kekuatan dari kedua naga surgawi itu masih terbatas, bahkan di dunia Naruto Bijuu di bicarakan sebagai sumber energi tak terbatas

Q : Hyosuke Ryukishi

A : Saya akan menjawab perihal pertanyaan anda

1\. Itu sudah terpikirkan

2\. Hmmmm... nanti bisa di pikirkan

3\. itu memang sudah rencana saya, karena saat nanti Naruto bertemu dengan orang tuanya mereka akan menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya

4\. Ahhh ya nanti bsia masuk kategori Drama kok :D, tapi soal mendramatisir keadaan saya tidak bisa hehe

5\. Soal Great White, itu hanya sepintas terlintas di otak saya, nanti kalau bisa saya jelasin

6\. ya seperti itulah hehehe, tapi paling tidak alurnya berbeda

7\. tadi sudah di jelasin di atas-atas

* * *

 **The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & HighSchool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Pair : Naruto X Rias**

 **Rated : Semi M / Nanti bisa sampai M +**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Friendship/ Fantasy/ Romance / Drama**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keterangan :**

"Abcd" : Berbicara

'Abcd' : Membatin

 **"Abcd" :** Monter berbicara

 **'Abcd' :** Monster Membatin

 **[Abcd] :** Jutsu atau kekuatan Sacred Gear dan Dragon Slayer

0

* * *

 **(Versi revisi, dan maaf karena tidak memakai saran kalian karena menurut Hyosuke Ryukishi jangan merusak Imajinasiku dengan imanjinasinya dan itu termasuk orang lain juga sekali lagi Gomen ne dan terimakasih saran-sarannya)  
**

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

Naruto tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya tapi di tengah jalan dia bertemu dengan sosok kakek yang tiba-tiba berkata padanya seolah dia bisa membaca masa

"Kau akan menghadapi bahaya besar di masa mendatang, di saat itu terjadi korban jiwa tidak bisa di hindarkan, kehancuran masal akan terjadi. Hanya kau yang bisa memulihkan semuanya" Ujar Kakek-kakek itu kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri bingung dengan ucapan dari sang kakek

"Apa maksudmu kek?" Tanya Naruto, tapi sebelum kakek itu menjawab seorang pria paruh baya mendekati Naruto

"Sudahlah nak jangan di hiraukan ia memang seperti itu sejak insiden 16 tahun silam" Ujar Pria paruh baya itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berlalu

 **"Sepertinya itu bukan ucapan biasa Naruto, aku bisa merasakan setiap makna dari ucapannya"** Terdengar suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi Naruto yaitu suara Albion

"Sepertinya juga seperti itu Albion, kurasa kita akan menghadapi situasi yang merepotkan di masa yang mendatang tapi bahaya apa itu aku belum tahu" Balas Naruto

 **"Benar, dan kita harus tetap waspada karena bahaya akan selalu datang kepada kita"** Ujar Albion yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto kemudian berjalan agak cepat menuju rumahnya

TOK TOK

Naruto mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali dan tak lama kemudian muncul gadis berambut merah crimson yang menyambut kepulangan dari Naruto

"Tadaima" Ucap Naruto

"Okaeri" Balas Rias, kemudian Naruto langsung melenggang ke arah sofa. Rias yang melihat tingkah dari suaminya memutuskan untuk bertanya

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? tidak sepertinya biasanya kau seperti ini dan dari raut mukamu sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Rias to the point kepada Naruto

"Ya, tadi ada kakek-kakek di jalan yang sepertinya bisa membaca masa depan yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan menghadapi bahaya besar, dan hanya aku yang bisa memulihkannya" Jawab Naruto kepada Rias

"Tapi bisa saja itu terjadi, dan kita harus tetap berjaga-jaga dan tetap waspada akan bahaya yang mengancam kita" Balas Rias

"Bukan hanya kita Rias! dari omongan kakek itu seperti mencangkup hal yang cukup luas. mungkin akan terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan pada konoha" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias

"Kurasa ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa di anggap enteng, dan sepertinya kita juga harus ikut campur juga" Sanggah Rias

"Benar, tidak mungkin kita membiarkan konoha hancur" Ujar Naruto yakin

"Ya sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan malam" Ujar Rias mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Makan? kau mendapat makanan darimana? aku saja ingin mengajak kau makan diluar!" Ujar Naruto heran karena pasalnya mereka belum mendapat uang

"Ahhhh... tadi tetangga kita memberi kita makanan jadi kita bisa makan malam ini, dan uang itu disimpan saja untuk belanja besok dan sisanya kita tabung" Saran Rias kepada Naruto

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus, dan ini uang hasil dariku bekerja hari ini" Ujar Naruto memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Rias kemudian ia terima

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

Sedangkan di tempat tepatnya rumah Hokage

Kushina memberitahu tentang pertemuannya dengan sosok yang mirip dengan anaknya, begitu juga dengan Minato dia sama senangnya dengan apa yang di ceritakan oleh Kushina, begitu juga dengan Menma yang mendengar bahwa saudara kembarnya kemungkinan bisa kembali membuat dirinya menjadi senang

"Baiklah aku akan mengirim Anbu untuk memantau orang yang bernama Naruto itu" Ujar Minato kepada Kushina yang mendapat anggukan

'Aku akan menemukan Saudara kembarku itu, jujur aku juga merindukannya bagaimana rupanya apakah mirp dengan Tousan atau Kaasan' Batin Menma senang

TIME SKIP KEESOKAN HARI DI RUANG HOKAGE

Kini Minato memanggil salah satu anggota Anbu untuk mengobservasi sosok Naruto

"Jadi ada apa Hokage-sama memanggil saya?" Tanya Anbu itu kepada sang Hokage

"AKu ingin kau mencari informasi dan mengawasi anak yang bernama Naruto" Ujar Hokage memberikan tugas kepada Anbunya

"Baiklah saya menerima tugasnya, kalau begitu saya undur diri" Ujar Anbu itu kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap

"Aku pertaruhkan semuanya padamu Tenzou" Gumam Hokage setelah kepergian dari Anbu yang bernama Tenzou

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

Seperti yang di tugaskan oleh Hokage Tenzou mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto dan mencari informasi secara halus menyelinap di pepohonan, tapi itu tidaklah cukup menipu naluri seekor naga milik Naruto yang merasakan sedari esok hari mengikutinya hingga dirinya pulang dari kerja

"Keluarlah jika kau tidak ingin aku bilang penguntit" Ujar Naruto kepada sosok yang dari tadi selalu mengikutinya

"Hebat, bahkan tanpa mendeteksi chakra kau bisa merasakan kehadiranku" Ujar sosok Anbu yang bernama Tenzou

'tentu saja naluri naga lebihlah kuat daripada perasaan manusia' Batin Naruto

"Itu mudah, kita memiliki perasaan jadi aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu" Jawab Naruto

"jadi kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Naruto kepada Anbu itu

"itu tidak bisa di bicarakan karena ini misi, sudah kode etik bagi Anbu untuk tidak memberitahu misi kepada orang lain" Tolak Anbu itu dengan profesional

"Jadi kau Anbu? tak biasanya Anbu mengikuti orang biasa sepertiku" Ujar Naruto menyeringai

"Aku juga tidak mengerti tapi ini misi, dan kau terlihat orang yang baik" Ujar Anbu itu

"Tentu saja aku orang yang baik, mau berbicara denganku? kurasa kau butuh teman biacara" Tawar Naruto kepada Tenzou

"Kurasa boleh, lebih baik kita berbicara di tepi danau" Ujar sosok itu kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kearah danau, dan tak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di danau yang terdapat sebuah kursi dari kayu

"Kau tidak khawatir aku berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepadamu?" Tanya Tenzou kepada Naruto

"Berbuat yang tidak-tidak? aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu, jika kau ingin membunuhku dari tadi pagi kau juga bisa karena aku adalah warga biasa" Balas Naruto

"Kau benar juga, dan kurasa kau orang yang menarik, namamu siapa?" Tanya Tenzou yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui nama Naruto, tapi itu adalah modus dari Anbu untuk mencari informasi

"Namaku Naruto" Jawab Naruto singkat padat jelas

"Apa kau tidak memiliki marga, atau nama belakang?" Tanya Tenzou

"Aku tidak tahu karena nama yang selalu aku tahu adalah Naruto, karena dari kecil aku di rawat oleh ayah angkatku dan dia tidak memiliki marga" Jawab Naruto 'Tapi memiliki gelar Sekiryuushintei' lanjut Naruto dalam hati

"Kenapa kau bisa di rawat oleh ayah angkatmu? apa orang tua kandungmu sudah meninggal?" Tanya tenzou, yang di dapati Tenzou kini Naruto sedang tersenyum sendu

"Aku juga tidak tahu, karena dari bayi aku dirawat oleh ayah angkatku. Dan aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaan orang tua kandungku entah mereka masih hidup atau sudah meninggal" Jawab Naruto yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Maaf menanyakan tentang hal ini" Ujar Tenzou meminta maaf karena tidak enak menanyakan hal ini

"Ahhh... tidak apa kau tidak tahu jadi itu wajar, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu karena sudah pasti istriku menunggu kepulanganku, dan siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto kepada Tenzou

"Namaku adalah Tenzou" Jawab Tenzou

"Senang bertemu denganmu Tenzou" Balas Naruto kemudian berjalan ke rumahnya

'Dia orang yang kuat, walau secara fisik dia lemah, tapi dari segi batin dia sangatlah kuat lebih kuat dariku' Batin Tenzou yang melihat kepergian Naruto, kemudian ia menghilang dalam kepulan asap

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

Cklek...

"Tadaima" Ujar Naruto lirih

"Okeiri, ada apa denganmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Aku tidak apa-apa hanya tidak enak badan" Jawab Naruto kemudian melenggang ke kamarnya

'Ehhh... sejak kapan Naga bisa tidak enak badan?' batin Rias yang mulai cemas melihat gelagat suaminya kemudian menyusul suaminya kekamar. Dan dilihatlah sosok Naruto yang kini sedang tidur tengkurap

"Kau tidak makan malam dulu Anata?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Kau dulu saja yang makan, aku tidak lapar" Jawab Naruto yang masih belum bergeming dari posisinya

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, jika kau butuh teman untuk bicara kau bisa berbicara denganku" Tawar Rias kepada Naruto

"Tak apa Rias, aku tidak apa-apa hanya saja teringat mereka" Ujar Naruto

"Kalau begitu makanlah, tidak etis kalau naga sampai sakit" Sindir Rias kepada Naruto

"Aku ini half Dragon jadi tetap saja aku bisa sakit" Protes Naruto, tapi kemudian bangkit dan menuju kearah ruang makan

"Dasar, tadi tidak lapar tapi toh juga makan" Gumam Rias, kemudian mengikuti langkah suaminya menuju ruang makan

~ TIME SKIP ~

Rias kini sedang berbelanja di sebuah toko tapi dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang sampai jatuh

"Ahhh... maaf Baasan aku tidak hati-hati sampai Baasan jauh seperti ini" Ujar Rias kemudian membantu Baasan tadi merapikan belajaannya

"Tidak apa aku juga tidak hati-hati" Ujar ibu-ibu tadi, kemudian memandangi Rias dengan intens

"Ahhhh.. sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu di konoha apa kau orang baru?" Tanya ibu tadi kepada Rias

"Ya saya masih baru Baasan, dan perkenalkan nama saya Rias" Ujar Rias memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku Kushina Namikaze, senang bertemu denganmu Rias-chan" Balas Kushina kepada Rias

"Sama-sama Kushina-Baasan" Ujar Rias

"Kalau begitu maukah kau mampir dulu dirumahku?" Tawar Kushina kepada Rias

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Rias kepada Kushina

"Tentu saja tidak" Ujar Kushina langsung menyeret Rias menuju kediamannya

Dan setelah itu Kushina dan Rias memasak bareng bahkan mereka mengobrol dengan santainya seperti terlihat mertua dan menantu sampai lupa waktu bahwa hari mulai sore, kemudian dari pintu muncul sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya

"Ahhh... Menma kau sudah pulang? bagaimana misinya?" Tanya Kushina kepada Menma

"Melelahkan, jadi apa Kaasan sudah membuat makanan? dan siapa gadis cantik ini?" Tanya Menma kepada Kushina

"Ini Rias penduduk baru di desa konoha, Rias ini putraku Menma" Ujar Kushina memperkenalkan Menma kepada Rias

'Wajahnya mirip dengan Naruto-kun hanya anata tidak memiliki kumis kucing dan rambutnya kuning cerah bukan seperti anata yang kemerahan' batin Rias

"Dan menma ini adalah Rias" Lanjut Kushina kemudian mereka berdua berjabat tangan tanda perkenalan

'Dia gadis yang cantik dan lagi manis' Batin Menma

 **'Cih, pandangannya benar-benar mencurigakan kurasa dia menyukai Rias'** Batin Ddraig dari dalam tubuh Rias yang tidak menyukai tatapan menma kearah Rias

"Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang dulu Baasan, karena hari sudah sore" Ujar Rias kepada Kushina

"Apa kau tidak mau di antar oleh Menma?" tanya Kushina kepada Rias

"Tidak perlu Baasan, aku bisa pulang sendiri" Ujar Rias kemudian berjalan keluar dari kediaman Hokage, Menma yang melihat kepergia Rias terus memandanginya

'Sungguh cantik,kurasa aku mulai menyukainya' Batin Menma menyeringai senang

\- Sedangkan Di Kantor Hokage -

Kini di depan mejadi Hokage Tenzou sudah menghadap ke Hokage untuk memberikan laporan dari tugas yang di jalankannya

"Bagaimana Tenzou?" Tanya Minato kepada Tenzou

"Namanya adalah Naruto ia tidak memiliki marga karena dari bayi dirawat oleh ayah angkatnya, dan dari kecil dia tidak mengetahui dimana orang tua kandungnya entah masih hidup atau sudah meninggal, dan dia sudah mempunyai Istri yang bernama Rias, itu hasil yang sudah saya temukan dari Naruto" Ujar Tenzou kepada Minato

'Jadi seperti itu, kemungkinan dia bisa jadi anakku dan aku akan merahasiakannya kepada Kushina sampai terbukti kebenarannya' Batin Minato

"baiklah Tenzou, kau bisa pergi" Ujar Minato kemudian tenzou pergi dalam kepulan asap

"Hah, jika dia memang anakku Kushina pasti akan senang mendengar kabar ini" Gumam Minato

\- Kembali kekediaman Hokage -

Terlihat Menma yang memandang langit malam sambil senyum-senyum sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ibunya dari tadi memperhatikan putranya ini

"yang lagi jatuh cinta, melihat langit malam saja sampai senyum-senyum sendir" Sindir Kushina kepada Menma

"Ehhhh... sejak kapan Kaasan berada disini?" Tanya Menma kepada Kushina

"Sejak kamu senyum-senyum sejak memandang langit" Ujar Kushina dengan menampilkan senyum menggoda putranya

"Ehhhh..."

"Sudahlah ngaku saja, Kaasan ini pernah muda jadi bisa tahu apa yang kau rasakan! jadi siapa gadis beruntung yang kau sukai itu?" Tanya Kushina kepada Menma

"Ahhhh... dia adalah rekan satu teamku Kaasan namanya Sakura" Jawab Menma dengan kedua pipi merona

"Hahahahah... tidak kusangkan putra Kaasan mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta" Goda Kushina kepada anaknya

"Sudahlah Kaasan jangan terus menggodaku, lalu bagaimana menurut Kaasan?" Tanya Menma meminta pendapat dari Kushina

"Dia adalah Gadis yang baik dan kurasa di sepertiku apalagi dia sangat perhatian padamu Menma" Ujar Kushina

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha untuk medapatkan hatinya" Ujar Menma dengan mengapalkan tangannya ke udara, tapi kau salah Menma bahwa Naruto dan Rias sdauh terikat dan tidak mungkin untuk di pisahkan

"Kalau begitu Kaasan akan membantuku?" Tanya Menma kepada Kushina

"tentu selama dia tidak memiliki kekasih" Balas Kushina senang karena anaknya sudah menjatuhkan pilihan hatinya

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto dan Rias kini mereka sedang menikmati makan malam mereka dengan canda gurau bersama, walau mereka belum mencintai satu sama lain tapi mereka merasa nyaman bersama pasangannya, dan mereka siap untuk melewati masalah yang akan menima mereka sesulit apapun itu.

 **~TBC~**

 **Yo, Bertmua dengan Facelles Terror sang Na'vi Fansboy. Maaf bila Chapnya pendek dan semoga kalian suka dengan ini. Jaa ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hakuryuukou Anda Sekiryuutei**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & HighSchool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Pair : Naruto X Rias**

 **Rated : Semi M / Nanti bisa sampai M +**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Friendship/ Fantasy/ Romance / Drama**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Keterangan :**

"Abcd" : Berbicara

'Abcd' : Membatin

 **"Abcd" :** Monter berbicara

 **'Abcd' :** Monster Membatin

 **[Abcd] :** Jutsu atau kekuatan Sacred Gear dan Dragon Slayer

* * *

0

[A/N : Mungkin gak jadi Hurt/Comfort setelah banyaknya ketidak sukaan dalam Hurt/Comfort tapi lihat saja kedepannya. Dan maaf bila gak nyambung seperti Tech n Mag kemarin]

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya kemudian ia menoleh kearah Rias yang ternyata masih tidur, kemudian ia bangun dari tidurnya memandang Rias sejenak setelah itu keluar dari rumahnya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar karena waktu jam kerjanya di mulai pukul 8 dan ini masih pukul 6 jadi dirinya masih memiliki waktu untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Dan tanpa sedar dirinya sudah berjalan menjauhi kawasan Konohagakure daerah hutan, dan tanpa sengaja dirinya berpapasan dengan dua sosok yang aneh satu memakai penutup mulut dan satunya lagi membawa Reaper dengan 3 mata pisau dan pakaian mereka berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah.

"Kurasa kita mendapat mangsa Kuzu" Ujar sosok yang memakai reaper kepada rekannya yang bernama Kakuzu

"Terserah kepadamu Hidan, sembahkanlah pada Jashin bodohmu itu" Ujar Kakuzu sarkastik kepada Hidan

"Zzzzz... Baiklah akan kupersembahkan kau kepada dewa Jashin yang agung" Ujar Hidan dengan menyeringai kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bersantai

"Hyaaaaaaa" Pekik Hidan mengayunkan Reapernya kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya membalik badannya dan Reaper yang hendak diarahkan Naruto tertahan oleh sepasang sayap mekanik

"Kau pikir dengan mudah membunuhku? tidak akan mudah" Ujar Naruto kemudian melayang di udara

 **[Windstorm]**

Dari sekeliling tubuh Naruto muncul gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat bahkan lebih kuat dari badai sekalipun, membuat mereka terseret beberapa meter

"Hati-hati hidan, dia bukan lawan yang bisa di anggap remeh" Ujar Kakuzu memperingatkan Hidan, tapi dihiraukan oleh Hidan

"Hah, akan kepersembahkan kau pada dewa Jashin" Teraik Hidan kemudian meloncat untuk menebas tubuh Naruto, tapi dirinya tidak berhasil menebas Naruto karena keburu terbang mundur hanya sabetan kecil yang melukai tubuh Naruto

"Kurasa ini cukup untuk membunuhnya" Gumam Hidan kemudian meminum setetes darah tadi dan seketika tubuh hidan berubah warna menjadi hitam putih

'Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya?' Batin Naruto yang melihat perubahan pada tubuh hidan

 **[** **Incision** **Wind]**

Sebuah serangan angin menuju kearah Hidan dan telak mengenai tubuh hidan kemudian menyayat-nyayat tubuh hidan

"Arghhhhhhh..." Bukan pekikan dari Hidan melainkan Naruto yang sepertinya sedang kesakitan

'Apa yang terjadi? kenapa aku merasakan sakit padahal dia tidak menyerangku' Batin Naruto

 **[Tornado Wave]**

Sebuah pusaran topan mengarah kepada tubuh hidan lagi, tapi anehnya hidan tidak menghindar dari serangan tersebut malam terkesan menerima serangan dari Naruto

DUAAAAAAAAAAR

lagi-lagi Naruto merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya seperti terkena serangan tornado, kemudian Hidan mengangkat sebuah besi hitam kemudian di tancapkannya pada dadanya sendiri, anehnya Naruto juga merasakan sakit seperti di tancap sebuah pisau di dadanya, dan dalam sakitnya dia masih memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hehehehehe... kau tidak akan menang melawanku, aku adalah orang yang abadi setiap rasa sakit yang akan aku terima akan berpindah kepada dirimu" Ujar Hidan kepada Naruto

'Sial kalau begini laripun aku tidak bisa, jika seperti ini terus aku akan mati' Batin Naruto yang mengalami jalan buntu saat ini

"Mati Kau" Teriak Hidan kemudian menusukkan besi itu kembali pada jantungnya, sedangkan Naruto kini memegang dadanya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah dan rasanya jantung seperti tertusuk benda tajam

"ARghhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Naruto memuntahkan darahnya karena sakit yang ia terima sangatlah-sangat, dan dia harus mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang dalam keadaan terpojok karena tidak bisa memikirkan apapun karena kondisinya yang melemah

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Albion?" Tanya Naruto kepada Partnernya

 **"Sekarang aku sudah mengerti Naruto!"** Ujar Albion kepada Naruto

"Apa maksudmu Albion?" Tanya Naruto lemah

 **"Orang itu membuatmu menerima rasa sakit karena tadi dia meminum darahmu yang tadi sempat ia dapatkan, dan aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya tidak menghidari seranganmu karena ritual aneh itu hanya bisa di lakukan di dalam lingkaran yang terbuat dari darah itu. Kau hanya perlu membawa tubuhnya keluar dari lingkaran ini, seperti itulah Asumsiku"** Jelas Albion panjang lebar

"Jadi seperti itu, layak untuk di coba!" Ucap Naruto mulai bangkit dengan memegang dadanya, kemudian megambil sesuatu dari kantongnya

'Beruntung aku membawa ini' Batin Naruto yang mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil kemudian menegakknya, dan dalam sekejap tubuh Naruto sudah pulih kembali

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Setelah memasuki Balance Breakernya Naruto langsung menerjang kearah Hidan kemudian membawanya terbang setinggi mungkin

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hidan yang kini sedang dalam dekapan Naruto dengan ketinggian yang gila

"Membunuhmu" Jawab Naruto, kemudian melesat dengan cepat kebawah dengan kepala Hidan menjadi bantalan

SYUUUUUUUUUUTTT

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Hidan kemudian Naruto melepas dekapannya, sedangkan Hidan meluncur dengan indahnya ke tanah

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

tempat dimana Hidan tadi mendarat kini sudah menjadi sebuah kawah dengan diamater 7 meter dengan kedalam 5 meter dengan hidan di tengah kawah itu dengan tidak sadarkan diri, Kakuzu yang melihat rekannya jatuh berdebum kemudian mendekatinya

'Apa yang di bilang oleh Albion ternyata benar' Batin Naruto yang mengagumi Partnernya yang mampu menganalisa keadaan dengan cepat.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, manusia burung" Ujar Kakuzu kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap

"Siapa mereka? kekuatan mereka benar-benar gila! jika teman satunya tadi ikut bertarung pasti sekarang aku sudah mati, dan lagi aku harus cepat pulang karena dadaku sudah sangat sakit. Walau bagaimanapun Air mata phoenix hanya memulihkan tubuh 75% saja" gumam Naruto kemudian terbang cepat menuju Konoha

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

Naruto memasuki apartemenya tanpa mengetuk pintu kemudian langsung duduk di sofa dengan memegang dadanya. Rias yang mendengar ada yang membuka pintunya apartemennya kemudian menegok siapa yan datang, dan terkejutlah Rias karena melihat suaminya sedang memegang dadanya dengan darah kering berada di sekitar tubuhnya .

"Apa yang terjadi Anata?" tanya Rias panik melihat kondisi Naruto

 **"Dia tadi bertarung dengan orang berjubah berlambang awan merah, dan dia nyaris membunuh Naruto jika ia tidak membawa Air mata phoenix"** Bukan jawaban dari Naruto yang ia dapatkan malah jawaban dari Albion, dan tanpa babibu lagi Rias langsung menyalurkan energi naganya ketubuh Naruto untuk mempercepat pemulihan tubuh Naruto

"Sebenarnya lawan seperti apa yang kau hadapi Naruto-kun" Gumam Lirih Rias dengan wajah khawatir melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang di rasakan Naruto

"A-Aku t-tidak apa-apa, K-kau jangan k-khawatir" Ujar Naruto menenangkan Rias dengan menahan sakit didadanya

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir kau pulang dengan kondisi seperti ini, dan lebih baik hari ini kau tidak bekerja, nanti aku akan bilang kepada Yamanaka-san bahwa kau sedang tidak enak badan" Ujar Rias melarang Naruto untuk bekerja untuk hari ini karena untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Setelah itu Rias memapah Naruto untuk memasuki kamar mereka agar istirahat Naruto lebih nyaman kemudian merawat Naruto.

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

~ TIME SKIP KEESOKAN HARINYA ~

Naruto dan Rias kini berada ruang makan sedang menikmati sarapan mereka, dan karena dari kemarin Naruto belum makan kini dirinya makan dengan takaran seperti anak gunung,

"Anata" Panggil Rias kepada Naruto

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Aku sekarang bekerja sebagai sebagai pelayan di rumah Hokage-sama bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Rias, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Rias tersedak bahkan matanya sampai melotot

"Coba kau ulangi lagi?" Pinta Naruto

"Aku mulai sekarang bekerja di rumah Hokage-sama" Ujar Rias menekankan setiap kata

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? aku masih bisa mencari kebutuhan untuk kita!?" UcapTanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dengan begitu aku bisa membantumu untuk membeli rumah" Ujar Rias memberi penjelasan kepada suaminya

"Terserah kau sajalah sayang, aku tidak mungkin melarang apa yang sudah menjadi kemauanmu" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias, sedangkan Rias memerah karena Naruto memanggilnya 'sayang'.

"Jadi kau setuju?" Tanya Rias dengan riang

"Tentu saja, tapi jaga diri baik-baik aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa" Ujar Naruto tulus kepada Rias, sedangkan Rias bertambah blushing mendengar ucapan dari Naruto

"hm" Balas Rias sambil menganggukan kepalanya di sertai senyum cerahnya.

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

Dan setelah itu mereka kemudian menuju tempat kerja masing-masing, tapi jalan arah mereka bukan searah melainkan berlawanan. Sesampainya di kediaman Hokage Rias di suruh membantu Kushina untuk memasak didapur, selagi masak mereka juga berbicang-bincang hingga Kushina menanyakan hal pribadi Rias karena melihat Rias yang sedang melamun.

"Hei Rias-chan apa kau sedang memikirkan seseorang sampai melamun saat masak?" tanya Kushina sambil terkikik

"Ahhhh... Gomen, aku tidak apa-apa kok Kushina-Baasan" Jawab Rias tapi berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang memerah

"Hahahah...Aku pernah muda Rias-chan, jadi ceritakan tentang pemuda itu?" Pinta Kushina kepada Rias, sedangkan Rias memerah karena Kushina menggodanya

"Tapi-..." Sanggah Rias tapi denganw ajah yang masih merah padam

"Tak apa anggap saja aku ibumu jadi kau bisa bercerita kepadamu?!" Ucap Kushina, terlihat Rias mengehlas nafas kemudian berkata.

"Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang baik, penyayang, pantang menyerah. Dia memiliki ciri-ciri mempunyai mata sebiru langit dan dia murid dari seseorang yang hampir di kenal di dunia, Tapi ini masih sebatas suka, aku belum sampai tahap mencintainya" Ujar Rias memerah karena membayangkan sosok suaminya

'Ahhhhh... apa mungkin itu Menma? Menma kan memiliki mata Blue Saphire, dan dia juga murid dari orang yang hampir di kenal di seluruh dunia Jiraiya dan Hatake Kakashi' Batin Kushina senang

"jadi apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya?" tanya Kushina kepada Rias

"Aku juga tida tahu, ia membuatku tertarik dengan caranya sendiri dan itu seperti aliran air yang mengalir saja tanpa aku sadari" Jawab Rias

"Uhhh... Manisnya" Ujar Kushina dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

Sedangkan di tempat dimana Naruto bekerja yang sedang padat-padatnya harus terganggu saat ada Jonin yang memanggilnya

"Inoichi-san, Hokage-sama ada perlu dengan Naruto-san. Apakah boleh kami memanggilnya?" Pinta Jonin itu kepada Inoichi

"Tentu saja, tapi jika Naruto mau. Naruto kau ikutlah mereka karena Hokage-sama memanggilmu" Ujar Inoichi agak keras kepada Naruto

"Baiklah Yamanaka-san" Balas Naruto kemudian mengikuti langkah para Jonin yang menggiringnya menuju ruang Hokage, tak sampai sepuluh menit mereka sudah sampai di kantor Hokage

TOK TOK

"Masuk" Terdengar suara dari dalam, dan mengeri bahwa Hokage mengizinkannya masuk kemudian para Jonin itu memasuki ruangan Hokage

"Kami sudah membawa Naruto, Hokage Sama" Ujar Jonin itu kepada Minato

"Baiklah kalian bisa pergi sekarang" Balas Minato, dan kedua Jonin itu meninggalkan ruang Hokage

"Ada apa Hokage-sama memanggilku?" tanya Naruto kepada Minato

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu tujuanku Naruto, apakah kau sebegitu tidak pekanya sampai kau tidak mengatahui semua ini?" Tanya Minato kepada Naruto yang hanya mendapat gelengan dari Naruto yang membuat Minato tertawa

"Hah baiklah, apa kau tidak merasa bahwa kita ini mirip Naruto? dan begitukah sikapmu terhadap ayahmu dengan menunjukan tampang seperti itu?" tanya Minato membuat Naruto sangat terkejut karena Minato menyebut kata 'Ayah'

"Ayah?" Tanya Naruto tanpa sadar

"Ya, Aku adadalah ayahmu Naruto, dulu kau diculik saat bayi dan sekarang akhinya aku menemukanmu, kau tidak perlu ragu aku memiliki bukti kuat bahwa kau adalah anakku" Ujar Minato kemudian memberikan sebuah dokumen kepada Naruto. Kemudian Naruto membaca dokumen itu dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa darahnya dengan minato 99,9% cocok, dan yang mencengangkan adalah sel genetik yang di tunjukan menujukan hak kesamaan juga

"Bagaimana kau mendapat semua data tentangku?" Tanya Naruto kepada Minato

"Aku mengirim Divisi Anbu Tenzou untuk mencari seluruh data tentang dirimu, bahkan saat di toko bunga kau tidak tahu bahwa rambutmu di cabut oleh seseorang, saat dirumahmu salah satu Anbuku menemukan baju yang ternoda oleh darah kemudian Anbu itu mengambil sampelnya" Ujar Minato menjelaskan panjang lebar

"Aku tidak tahu anda melakukan ini semua" Ujar Naruto

'"Tentu saja, karena cara kerja anbu dengan rahasia dan apa tidak ada pelukan untuk ayahmu?" Tanya Minato kepada Naruto, tanpa aba-aba lagi Naruto langsung menerjang ayahnya kemudian memeluknya sambil menangis, begitu juga dengan Minato yang tidak bisa menahan harunya, tapi pelukan itu harus terhenti karena Naruto merintih kesakitan

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Minato pada Naruto

"Dadaku sakit Tousan, kemarin aku hampir tewas oleh orang yang bernama Hidan" Jawab Naruto polos

"Hidan? Apa dia memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah? dan maaf atas tadi?!" Ucap Minato menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena gugup. Naruto yang melihat tingkah dari Yondaime Hokage-pun membatin

'Ternyata ia memiliki kebiasaan yang sama denganku menggaryk tengkuk saat gugup'

"Tak apa! Dan memang kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Akatsuki, mereka adalah yang membunuh Asuma. Kau bertemu mereka dimana?" Tanya Minato

"Aku bertemu mereka saat di jalanan hutan perbatasan Konoha dan sepertinya mereka mengarah ke Iwagakure" Balas Naruto

"Jadi seperti itu, aku akan meminta anbu untuk mencari informasi atas gerak-gerik mereka" Gumam Minato

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Naruto?" Tanya Minato mengalihkan pemibicaraan

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dan aku lebih senang bertemu Tousan" Balas Naruto

"Ya, dan tidak kusangka bahwa kau sudah dewasa Naruto!" Ujar Minato dengan tersenyum penuh arti setelah melepas pelukan Naruto

"Apa maksud Hokage-sama?" tanya Naruto kepada ayahnya

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Naruto, panggil saja Tousan karena aku adalah ayahmu. Dan maksudku berbicara seperti itu adalah bukankah sekarang kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Minato, sedangkan Naruto yang mengerti apa yang di ucapkan oleh ayahnya kemudian blushing

"Tak apa Naruto aku senang jika kau sudah menikah, dan mulai sekarang kau akan memakai marga Namikaze bersama istrimu, Naruto Namikaze dan Rias Namikaze" Ujar Minato membuat Naruto senang

"Bagaimana Tousan tahu nama Istriku?" tanya Naruto pada ayahnya karena ayahnya mengetahui nama dari istrinya

"tentu saja aku tahu karena Rias bekerja di tempatku, dan mana mungkin Tousan tidak mengetahui nama menantu Tousan sendiri" Ucap Minato yang semakin membuat Naruto merah padam

"Tousan" Panggil Naruto pada ayahnya

"ya ada apa?" tanya Minato pada anaknya

"Kenapa aku bisa di culik?" tanya Naruto kepada Ayahnya

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kau mengetahui kebenarannya, 16 tahun yang lalu..."

\- [Flashback] -

terlihat wanita cantik berambut merah a.k.a Kushina sedang berjalan dengan seorang petinggi desa, karena sebentar lagi dirinya akan menjalani proses persalinan, dan di tengah jalan dirinya bertemu dengan salah satu sahabatnya yaitu Uchiha Mikoto yang sedang menggendong anaknya

"hay Kushina" Sapa Mikoto kepada Kushina

"Hau juga Mikoto, ahhh... kau sedang membawa anakmu jalan-jalan?" Tanya Kushina yang mendapat anggukan dari Mikoto

"Lalu kau memberinya nama siapa?" Tanya Kushina kepada Mikoto

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Jawab Mikoto

"Ahhh.. Nama yang bagus, ku harap kau nanti bisa berteman baik dengan anan bibi" Ujar Minato kepada Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, sedangkan Mikoto yang mendapati Kushina tengah berbicara dengan anaknya yang sedang tidurpun tertawa

"Kushina, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya" Ujar Biwako istri dari sandaime Hokage pada Kushina

"Ahhh.. Baik" Jawab Kushina dengan gugup

"Detail tentang kelahiranmu harus di rahasiakan, dna kau juga harus menghindari kontak pembicaraan bahkan dengan temanmu sendiri" Ucap Biwako memperingatkan Kushina

"Ha'i"

~ TIME SKIP ~

"SAKIT SEKALI TEBBANE" Sebuah teriakan yang menandakan seseorang sedang merasakan kesakitan yang tidak lain adalah Kushina yang dalam menjalani prosesi persalinan

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Kushina kesakitan seperti ini. Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minato menampilkan mimik wajah khawatir melihat istrinya kesakitan seperti ini

"Dia tidak apa-apa! kau fokuslah pada pada segel Kyuubi karena saat prosesi persalinan segel itu akan melemah" Ucap Biwako memberitahu Minato

"Ha'i" Tapi tetap saja Minato menampilkan mimik khawatir

"Kau ini Yondaime Hokage bukan lagi anak kecil jadi tenang saja" Ucap Biwako menyindir Minato, tak lama kemudian Kushina menjerit kesakitan karena seperti ada yang ingin keluar

"Oe... Oe... Oe..." Sebuah jeritan bayi terdengar, dan terlihat sosok bayi berambut pirang kemerahan (Naruto). Tapi Kushina masih saja merasakan sakit di perutnya dan tak lama kemudian suara jeritan bayi terdengar lagi dengan menampilkan sosok bayi berambut pirang cerah (Menma). [A/N : Jangan anggap Author sok tahu karena saya sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana Prosesi melahirkan karena saya laki-laki dan saya belum pernah melihat].

"Kau berhasil Kushina" Ucap Minato tersenyum lega

"Hyaaaaaa" Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan dari biwako istri dari Sandaime Hokage

"Menjauh dari Jichuruki itu atau anakmu akan mati" Terdengar ancaman dari sosok berjubah hitam yang memakai topeng.

"Sial" Decih Minato yang ingin memperkuat segel Kyuubi tapi terjadi insiden saat anak pertamanya di bawa oleh Manusia bertopeng

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?!' Batin Minato saat dirinya dalam posisi yang sulit

" Sekarang kau harus memilih" Ujar sosok bertopeng setengah berteriak dengan melempar bayi itu ke langit-langit.

'Tidak ada cara lain lagi' Batin Minato kemudian melempar Kunai kearah anaknya

 **[Jikkukan Kekkai]**

'Sepertinya dia akan memindahkan anaknya ketempat lain, kau memang cerdas Yondaime Hokage' Batin Pria bertopeng itu, dan kemudian ia muncul lingkaran Vortex di dekat bayi itu tapi secara bersamaan Minato muncul dengan bola spiral berwarna biru di tangan kanannya.

'Sial aku tidak bisa menghindar' Batin Pria itu

 **[Rasengan]**

BLAAAAAR

Tembok di belakang pria bertopeng itu akhirnya jebol karena serangan dari Minato yang mengenainya. Pria bertopeng itu bangkit dan kemudian berkata

"Aku gagal sekarang tapi untuk lain kaliaku pastikan bahwa Kyuubi akan menjadi milikku" Ucap Pria bertopeng itu kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran Vortex

"Siapa dia? aku memiliki firasat dia akan menjadi ancaman besar bagi duni' Batin Minato

Minato maupun Pria bertopeng itu sudah mengira bahwa bayi itu sudah berada di tangan mereka, tapi pemikiran mereka ternyata salah karena akibat dari [Jikkukan Kekkai] dan [Kamui] milik pria bertopeng itu membuat Distorsi ruang dan waktu kacau membuat bayi itu terlempar di di dimensi lain.

\- [Flashback off] -

"... Jadi seperti itulah cerita bagaimana kau bisa menghilang dari kami, lantas bagaimana keadaanmu setelah di culik oleh Pria bertopeng itu?" Tanya Minato pada Naruto

"DI culik pria bertopeng?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Ya, bukannya aku sudah menceritakan kau diculik oleh pria bertopeng itu" Jelas Minato pada Naruto

" Kurasa aku harus memberi tahu Tousan, tapi aku mohon Tousan jangan beritahu yang lainnya dulu karena hanya Aku, Rias-chan, dan Tousan saja yang tahu" Ucap Naruto mendapat anggukan dari Minato

"Sebenarnya aku tidak di culik oleh pria bertopeng, aku di temukan oleh ayahku Dragon of Dragon DxD Great Red dan-..."

"Dragon? apa ayahmu seekor naga?" Potong Minato

"Ya, dia adalah naga. Aku di temukan oleh ayah di celah dimensi karena terjadi kesalahan distorsi ruang dan waktu yang membuatku sampai terdampar di celah dimensi. Disana ayah membesarkanku melatihku dan mengajariku banyak hal. Aku diajari oleh ayah sihir dragon slayer [Wind Rune] dan juga memberiku kekuatan berupa Sacred Gear [Divine Dividing]" Ucap Naruto kemudian memperlihatkan sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna biru muda transparan kepada ayahnya

"Na-Naruto, Kau memiliki sayap?" Tanya Minato tak percaya

"Ya Tousan, inilah wujud dari Sacred Gear [Divine Diving] yang didalamnya bersemayam salah satu naga surgawai Vanishing Dragon" Jelas Naruto kemudian menonaktifkan sayapnya

"Dan soal kekuatan nanti Tousan akan mengetahuinya nanti, dan terpenting Tousan harus merahasiakan ini terlebih dahulu karena aku tidak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi runyam" Lanjut Naruto

"Baiklah, tapi sekarang maukah kau ikut pulang bersama Tousan, Pasti Kaasan-mu akan senang dengan kembalinya dirimu dalam kehidupan kami?!" Ucap Minato

"Tousan jangan ceritakan dulu masalah ini kepada Kaa-san karena aku masih memiliki urusan, dan jika urusanku sudah selesai maka aku akan memberi tahu Kaasan semuanya. Dan aku akan ikut Tousan karena aku ingin menjemput Rias-chan" Balas Naruto, kemudian Minato memegang pundak anaknya dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah berada di depan kediaman Hokage.

TOK TOK

Minato mengetuk pintu kediamannya 3 kali, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari dalam

"Sebentar" Dan tak lama kemudian pintupun terbuka menampilkan wanita paruh baya berambut merah darah

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri"

Kemudian Minato dan Naruto melangkah memasuki kediaman Hokage, pandangan Naruto berpindah pada sofa yang menampilkan sosok Rias yang sedang berbicara akrab dengan Menma, Naruto yang melihat itu entah mengapa dalam dirinya merasa tidak suka atas kedekatan Rias dan Menma.

"Ehm" Naruto berdehem pelan tapi dapat di dengar oleh kedua muda dan mudi yang tadinya bercerita seru itu, Rias dan Menmapun mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Naruto.

"Serunnya kalian, sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku disini" Ucap Naruto menyindir

"A-..." Ucapan Menma terpotong oleh Rias

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Anata?" Tanya Rias kaget melihat Naruto yang berada di kediaman Hokage

'Anata?' batin Menma dan Kushina yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka

"Kau tidak suka aku datang kesini? aku hanya ingin menjemputmu pulang!?" Jawab Naruto pada Rias

"Rias-chan kenapa kau memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Anata' bukankah itu hanya boleh saat kalian sudah menikah?" Tanya Kushina pada Rias dan Naruto

"Huh, tentu saja Rias-chan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Anata karena mereka sudah menikah" Bukan jawaban Dari Rias yang ia dapat malah dari Minato.

"Kau tahu darimana Anata?" Tanya Kushina

"tentu saja dari data kependudukan!" Jawab Minato bohong, karena sebenarnya dirinya mengetahui ini dari Anbu yang selama ini memata-matai Narut, tapi karena permintaan dari Naruto terpaska dirinya harus berbohong walau sebenarnya MInato ingin mengabari Kushina detik ini juga.

"Ahhhh... kalau begitu saya pamit dulu Kushina-sama karena Naruto-kun sudah menjemput saya" Ucap Rias sopan, kemudian meninggalkan keluarga Namikaze. Dan terlihat Menma memandang Rias dengan pandangan terluka karena mengetahui fakta bahwa Rias sudah menikah.

 **~TeBeCe~**

 **Maaf bila Gaje Chap ini, dan saya juga mengakui kalau Tech dan Mag kemarin sangatlah hancur. Tapi mohon pengertian karena saya sedang kebingungan untuk Remidial tapi saya sempetin untuk Up karena tidak ingin membuat Reader kecewa. Dan mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan di Fiction ini**

 **Dan kalau bisa Author minta bantuan Reader untuk memberitahu Author link tentang peraturan perpajakan tahun 2015 untuk tugas remidial IPS, nasib remidial lagi...**

* * *

 **Question and Answer :**

Q : jujur dalam hal fanfiction dalam bentuk fandom asli atau bentuk crossxover, naruto TIDAK COCOK PAKE BENDA YANG BERNAMA SCREAD GEAR ATAU YANG LAIN NYA. walau pun naruto pake rikudou mode, sharingan yang ber evolusi menjadi mangekyou sharingan atau pun enternal mangekyou sharingan sekali pun tidak akan cocok. soal nya apa? itu akan menjadi aneh menurut ku.

A : Hah, malas kau rombak lagi. Dan saya pertimbangin untuk Fiction Project ketiga saya di fendom ini

Q : Hoy baka apa2an kw tu,seenak hati aja kw buat menma suka ma rias smntara rias da punya suami,dan lagi kw tak mmiliki alasan knpa mnma mnyukai rias yg natabe kakak ipar menma, ,ooo jagan2 kw abuat kisah mu ya dlam fic ini,cwek kw brsetubuh dgan adik kndung mu,haAaaaaa mnyedihkn diri gay,chp 1 smpurna words dan jaln crita nya mntap di tmbah words yg pnjang,chap 2 ancur words pndek dan alur ancur,wlwpun akhir nya menma mngetahui rias da punya suami,dan aq harap anda tdak mmbuat rias terllu open ma menma,krna jiwa naga dan rias sudah terikat 1 sma lain,dan mrka juga sudah di tkdirkn brsma oleh gru mreka msiang,dan q hrap anda mmbuat menma mnydari kslahan nya dgn mnyukai rias yg sudah punya suami.

A : Hahahahah jangan-jangan anda tersindir dengan Fiction yang saya buat hahahahaha... untuk jalan cerita milik saya sendiri terserah mau saya buat bagaimana terpenting nyaman dibaca reader. saya tahu apa yang akan saya lakukan. mengatakan saya gay? hahahaha anda sedang bercermin ya? hahaha dan satu lagi anda pintar dengan mengajak berdebat seorang CHASTER GAME hahahahahaha

Q : huwehhh...*nangis gaje* keduluan mbuat ff dxd ke naruto :'v ya. Walau beda cerita :v bagus kok bro.. Cuman tadi ada sedikit typo.. Dah :v next

A : Buat juga tidak apa-apa hehehehe

Q : next gan ngk bisa ngmong fic ini harem kn dxd identik dgn harem .masukin sakura harem naruto . pair narutoxriasxsakura menmaxhinata sasukexkarin

A : Ini mainnya di Dunia Shinobi jadi tidak ada yang namanya harem

Q : om harus nya nyelesain dulu fict yang pertama karena kebanyakan author selalu mengabaikan fict yg lama dewi fict baru jadi saya berharap anda tidak seperti yang saya ucapkan tadi

A : Saya beda, semuanya di awali dengan niat dan percaya bahwa kita akan mampu makan tuhan akan memberi jalan

Q : next gan .kpn lemon y dan masukin sakura harem naruto

A : Lemon nanti, Sakura gak masuk Harem. titik dan tidak ada harem titik

Q : senpai" kalo boleh saran mode'ya dibikin kaya biju

A : gak ada hakuryuukou yang kayak gitu gan

Q : Menma Sialan, dia malah jatuh cinta sama rias. Saya berharap ia akan kaget setelah tahu ia istri naruto,

A : Hah, Tapi gak jadi Hurt/Comfort setelah banyak yang tidak suka adanya ganre itu

Q : Sangat berpotensi menjadi fic favorit.  
Bagaimana setting/latar di dunia Shinobi ini? Secara teknis di saat Naruto berumur 17 tahun kan PDS 4 sedang berlangsung dan bahkan telah usai. Naruto pun berulang tahun saat perang terjadi hahaha. Jadi bagaimana di fic ini?Apakah perang sudah lewat? Atau belum mulai? Bagaimana dengan klan Uchiha? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Jika Minato masih hidup dan jadi hokage bagaimana nasib Hiruzen dan Tsunade? Apakah Jiraiya masih hidup? Lalu bagaimana dengan Danzou? Atau Shisui?  
Hohoho sangat banyak hal yang perlu dirincikan di chapter-chapter depan. Semoga saja fic ini terus lanjut dan tidak stuck di tengah jalan.

A : Udah di Sunting gam dan untuk lawan nanti hampir mirip canon Naruto tapi ada perubahan

Q : Coba buat ntar naru salah paham ama rias jdinya kan ntar berliku itu akan menarik

A : Chap depan

Q : Lanjut! tp ada satu hal yg mengganjal pemikiran saya dr kemarin, kenapa Great Red memberinama Naruto? Tolong pencerahannya

A : Saya juga tidak tahu! mohon tanya pada Great Red sendiri hahahahahaha Plak

Q : Bgus tor,lanjutkan... Menma itu protagonis apa antagonis tor?

A : Kedepannya saja

Q : Aku harap NaruRias tdk terpisah ..Dan Menma yang mengalami Genre Hurt/Comfortnya ..  
Keren ..

A : Gak

NB: Dan untuk yang lainnya maaf gak sempet bales, tapi terimakasih karena udah mau Review


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & HighSchool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Pair : Naruto X Rias**

 **Rated : Semi M / Nanti bisa sampai M +**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Fantasy/ Romance**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto dan Rias berjalan berdampingan tapi ada yang aneh dengan Naruto yaitu wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi masam yang membuat Rias tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya.

"Hey Anata kau kenapa?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa!" Jawab Naruto tapi berbanding terbalik dengan mimik wajahnya

"Benarkah? tapi aku melihat wajahmu menunjukan mimik berbeda dari yang kau katakan?" Goda Rias pada Naruto

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja!" Ucap Naruto

"Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan! apa ini meyangkut diriku? karena aku melihat mimik wajahmu menampakan ketidak sukaan saat aku berdekatan dengan Menma" Rias semakin menggoda Naruto, sedangkan yang di goda sendiri semakin memerah

"Ya, aku memang tidak suka" Balas Naruto, sedangkan yang tadi menggoda malah mematung di tempat karena kaget mendengar jawaban dari Naruto,

'Apa maksudnya jawabannya tadi?' Pikir Rias

 **"Kau bodoh atau apa? itu tandanya dia cemburu bila kau dekat dengan laki-laki lain, mungkin Naruto sudah mulai mencintaimu, bukankah kau juga mulai mencintainya?"** Terdengar jawaban dari punggung tangan Rias yang menampilkan permata berwarna hijau, sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk senang kemudian menyusul Naruto yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya

"Hey Naruto-kun tunggu aku" Teriak Rias

"Makanya jangan menjadi patung di tengah jalan" Naruto terkikik pelan melihat reaksi Rias

 **"Hohohoho. hakuryuukou masa kini sekarang mulai jatuh cinta** " Goda Albion pada partnernya

"Urusai" balas Naruto dengan muka memerah.

\- The Hakuryuukou And Sekiryuutei -

Keesokan harinya Naruto dan Rias sedang sarapan pagi, Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menceritakan perihal jati dirinya yang sebenarnya kepada Rias.

"Tsuma, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu!" ucap Naruto pada Rias

"Apa itu?" Tanya Rias

"Ternyata aku adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage Minato, dan mulai sekarang marga kita adalah Namikaze tapi hal ini jangan kau beritahu dulu kepada Kaasan" ucap Naruto, membuat Rias tersedak makannya

"Apa itu benar Anata?" Tanya Rias kaget

"Tentu saja, Hokage sendiri yang memberitahuku" Balas Naruto

"Dan kenapa jangan memberitahu Kushina-sama?" Tanya Rias

"Aku masih ada urusan, dan jika urusan itu sudah selesai pasti aku akan memberitahu!" Jawab Naruto

"Urusan apa itu?"

"Organisasi awan merah atau yang di sebut Tousan sebagai Akatsuki! aku ingin menyelediki tentang organisasi itu karena dari segi penglihatanku mereka memiliki tujuan yang pasti akan buruk di masa mendatang!" Balas Naruto pada Rias

"Tidak, Organisasi itu sangat berbahaya dan aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk menyelidiki tentang organisasi itu" Tanggap Rias dengan meningkatkan nada bicaranya tapi Naruto masih bersikukuh untuk mencari informasi tentang organisasi itu paling tidak untuk mengetahui tujuan utama dari organisasi itu karena dirinya merasakan firasat buruk tentang organisasi itu.

"Tenang saja Rias, aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik!" Ucap Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk pergi mencari informasi tentang organisasi itu

"Baiklah aku izinkan" Ucap Rias membuat Naruto berbinar

"Tapi aku harus ikut!" Lanjut Rias, membuat Naruto menatap dengan tatapan mengapa?

"Aku harus ikut jika tidak maka kau tidak akan aku izinkan kau berangkat" Jelas Rias yang tahu maksud tatapan Naruto dengan tidak mau kalah dari Naruto

"Huh, kau itu seperti biasa keras kepala tapi baiklah kau bisa ikut!" Ucap Naruto lemas sementara Rias memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" Tanya Rias

"Kita hanya perlu mencari informasi dari kelompok itu tujuan, anggota, kekuatan, dan potensi membahayakan dunia atau tidak selain itu kita jangan bertindak karena akan sangat berbahaya, dan menurut informasi yang aku dengar organisasi itu bernama Akatsuki dan menurut informasi terakhir organisasi itu berada di dekat perbatasan antara Sunagakure dan Amegakure" Jelas Naruto

"Jadi kita akan meminimalisir terjadi pertarungan?" Tanya Rias

"Ya! kita tidak perlu memasuki markas dari Akatsuki, aku akan menggunakan perliharaanku!" Ucap Naruto

"Peliharaan?" Tanya Rias tidak mengerti

"Ya! Jika Iblis maka mereka menyebutnya familiar, dan aku memiliki peliharaan chameleon dragon jadi itu akan mempermudah kita untuk mencari informasi tentang organisasi itu, dari observasi pertarunganku dengan anggota mereka waktu itu aku bisa menyimpulkan mereka tidak bisa melacak energi sihir jadi pengamatan kita akan aman" Ucap Naruto menjelaskan

"Baiklah aku mengerti! Kapan kita akan berangkat?" Rias bertanya pada Naruto

"Sekarang, karena lebih cepat akan lebih baik mengingat pergerakan mereka sangat rahasia" jawab Naruto di balas angguka oleh Rias

\- The Hakuryuukou and Sekiryuutei -

"Apa kau sudah siapa Rias?" Tanya Naruto yang kini berada di depan pintu gerbang desa

"Tentu saja" Jawab Rias yakin

"Baiklah ayo" Merekapun kemudian mengaktifkan Sacred Gear masing-masing dan mencapai tahap Balance Breaker.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

 **[Welsh Dragon Scaill Mail]**

kemudian mereka melesat keangkasa dengan armor masing-masing menuju tempat yang akan mereka tuju.

"Menurut informasi terakhir mereka berada di tempat ini saat insiden penculikan Kazegake oleh organisasi itu, dan juga menghilangnya Sanbi si ekor tiga! itu menurut informasi yang aku temukan di perpustakaan Konoha!" Ucap Naruto

"Tapi apakah tempatnya berada disini?" tanya Rias memastikan

"Aku juga tidak tahu lebih baik kita cari tahu" Balas Naruto kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan sosok Bunglon tapi menyerupai naga atau akrab disebuat Chameleon Dragon

"Saphire aku ingin kau mencari tahu segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam gua itu" Ucap Naruto pada Bunglon yang bernama Sephire itu, kemudian Bunglon itu mulai menjalankan tugasnya dengan berkamuflase hingga tubuhnya tidak tampak.

Tak lama kemudian Sephire kembali, Naruto melakukan telepati dengan Sephire tapi sungguh alangkah tekejutnya bahwa organisasi itu telah meninggalkan tempat itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sepertinya kita terlambat karena Organisasi itu telah meninggalkan markas ini beberapa hari yang lalu" ucap Naruto kepada Rias

"Jadi kita tidak mendapatkan apa-apa?" tanya Rias

"Tidak, kemampuan dari chameleon dragon adalah untuk mengetahui bagaimana mengenali jejak dari seseorang dan walaupun mereka sudah pergi, kita sudah mendapatkan gambaran dari para anggota organisasi itu jadi usaha kita tidak sia-sia, sedikit-sedikit pasti kedok mereka akan terungkap!" Balas Naruto

"baiklah" ucap Rias

"Hohohoho Kita bertemu lagi bocah, dan aku akan pastikan informasi itu tidak akan bocor ketangan siapapun" Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang membuat Naruto dan Rias menengok dan ternyata disana berdiri dua sosok berambut putih menggunakan reaper, dan satu sosok menggunakan masker dengan jubah ciri khas awan merah a.k.a Hidan dan Kakuzu

"Akan kupastikan kau mati hari ini, saat itu kau hanya beruntung!" Ucap Hidan pada Naruto

"Kita lihat saja! Rias kau urus orang yang memakau masker itu biar aku yang mengurus yang satunya" Ucap Naruto di balas anggukan oleh Rias

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Setelah memasuki mode Balance Breakernya Naruto menerjang kearah Hidan dengan pukulan berlapis armornya tapi dengan mudah dapat di tahan hidan dengan reapernya.

"Kurasa ini akan sulit karena aku terlapis besi rongsokan itu!" Hidan mendengus karena bisa di pastikan saat Naruto terlapis oleh armor akan sangat sulit bagi hidan untuk mengambil darah milik Naruto

'Lebih baik aku menonaktifkan sayap ini, karena dengan pertarungan jarak dekat seperti ini pasti akan mempersempit jarak serangku jika aku menggunakan sayap dan jika aku memilih menyerang dari udara kemungkinan dia tidak akan menghiraukan diriku terlebih dahulu jadi dia akan membatu temannya untuk menyerang Rias' Pikir Naruto kemudian menonaktifkan sayapnya.

Muncul lingkaran sihir di depan Naruto dengan menampilkan gagang pedang, kemudian Naruto mencabut pedang itu.

"Pedang yang menarik" Ucap Hidan

"Perkenalkan ini pedangku, pedang ini bernama Kuroneon pedang yang berelemen angin, dan angin ini berbeda dengan angin biasa, semakin besar energi alam yang di ambil maka akan semakin besar pula kekuatan pedang ini, jadi kekuatan pedang ini tergantung pada alam" Balas Naruto dengan seringainya

"Khu Khu Kurasa ini akan menarik, kalau begitu mari kita adu reaperku atau pedangmu itu" Balas Hidan

"Baiklah!" balas Naruto

Sring

Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah berada di depan Hidan dengan mengayunkan pedangnya, tapi reflek hidan tidaklah rendah masih bisa untuk menahan serangan dari Naruto dengan kecepata yang sangat cepat.

"Serangan yang menarik, sekarang giliranku" Ucap hidan, kemudian Hidan meloncat kebelakang untuk mengambil jarak serang kemudian melakukan gerakan bermanuver berputar dengan mengayunkan reapernya, sehingga Naruto harus susah payah untuk menahan.

"tak kusangka kau bisa menahan seranganku!" Ejek Hidan pada Naruto

"APa kau suka berbicara saat bertarung?" Balas Ejek Naruto pada Hidan, kemudian melirik istrinya yang sedang melawan Kakuzu, dan saat itu juga dirinya merasa cemas karena lawan dari istrinya itu memecah dirinya menjadi 5 bagian dengan 4 bagian berwarna hitam berbentuk aneh dengan memakai topeng.

"Jangan alihkan perhatianmu dari musuh yang berada di depanmu" Ucapan Hidan tiba-tiba menyadarkannya dari lamunannya, tapi harus di bayar dengan sabetan Reaper tepat di kepalanya beruntung saat ini dirinya sedang memakai Armor jika tidak pasti tembuslah kepalanya.

"Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumam Naruto karena situasi tidak menguntungkan karena melihat Rias sepertinya sedang kualahan melawan 4 makhluk aneh itu, sedangkan yang di lawannya tidak bisa mati walau kepalanya sudah putus sekalipun.

 **"Hey Partner, tidak bisa mati bukan berarti tidak bisa di kubur bukan?"** Tanya Albion pada Naruto yang di balas ketidak mengertian dari Naruto, tapi belum ada jawaban Hidan sudah mennyerangnya denan agresif.

"Jangan acuhkan aku bocah sialan!" Teriak Hidan kesal karena di abaikan.

 **[Wind Crushing]**

Wush

Crash

Sebuah serangan angin menyanyat tubuh Hidan tapi seperti perkiraan Naruto walau tubuhnya sudah tersayat tetapi tidak akan berarti untuk tubuhnya.

'Sial apa yang harus kulakukan? dia tidak membuat tipe serangan jadi aku tidak bisa membagi kekuatannya' Batin Naruto

Trank Trank

Lagi-lagi karena sebelum menemukan jalan keluar Hidan sudah memulai serangannya lagi, dan kali ini adalah serangan beruntun yang cukup merepotkan.

 **[Windstorm]**

Wush...

Dari area sekitar tubuh Naruto muncul gelombang kejut angin yang sangat besar membuat hidan harus bertahan karena gelombang kejut itu mampu membuat dirinya harus terseret beberapa meter ke belakang.

 **[** **Wind Cutter Streak]**

Crash! Crash!

Serangan angin itu menuju tubuh hidan dengan menyayat-nyayat tapi seperti serangan pertama, serangan ini pula hanya menggores saja tidak sampai membunuh Hidan.

"Ugh... kau tahu serangan ini cukup sakit! tapi serangan seperti ini tidak akan bisa membunuhku" Ucap Hidan tapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak sepert apa yang di ucapkannya.

"Kurasa tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan tekhnik ini, tapi energi sihir yang terbuang akan sangat besar" Gumam Naruto yang sedang menimang tentang tekhnik yang akan dia pakai

 **"Apa kau gila Partner, kalau kau menggunakan kekuatan sihir Invoke itu sama membahayakan dirimu sendiri, walau kau tidak akan mati tapi efek dari Sihir Invoke memiliki efek masing-masing dari setiap tekhnik sihir yang di gunakan!"** Ucap Albion memperingatkan Partnernya agar tidak gegabah.

"Aku tahu resiko dari Sihir Invoke tap-..." Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Albion

 **"Kau jangan fikirkan itu saja Partner, jika kau sekarat sekarang maka bagaimana dengan Rias? kemungkinan kekuatan dari lawannya tidak jauh beda dari lawanmu Partner"** Ucap Albion mebejelaskan tentang situasi yang sedang terjadi

"Kau benar Partner, lantas aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang memiliki waktu untuk berbicara lebih banyak di karenakan sekarang Hidan sedang bertahan dari badai angin milik Naruto

 **"Aku juga tidak tahu karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan lawan yang tidak bisa mati seperti dia, kemungkinan dia hanya bisa mati jika jiwanya di tarik keluar dari raganya tapi sekarang kita tidak mempunyai kekuatan macam itu"** Balas Albion

"Baiklah aku mengerti Partner, ak-..." Ucapan Naruto tidak sampai selesai karena secara tiba-tiba Hidan suda berada di depan Naruto dengan Reapernya menendang sekuat tenaga perut Naruto hingga membuat sihir Badai angin tadi berhenti.

"Ugh... Sial ini benar-benar sakit, sebenarnya manusia macam apa dia" Desah Naruto yang selalu bisa di kejutkan dengan serangan dari Hidan.

"Aku adalah Shinobi jadi tidak akan sulit untuk keluar dari badai angin seperti itu" Balas Hidan

"Kurasa tidak ada cara lain lagi, kuharap serangan ini berarti mengingat staminaku yang semakin berkurang" Gumam Naruto

 **[Earth Splinter]**

Naruto menancapkan pedangnya di tanah dan dalam sekejap muncul retakan tanah di depan Naruto yang mengarah kepada Hidan, Hidan yang melihat retakan tanah yang menuju kearahnya semakin mundur.

"The End" Gumam Naruto

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa mati! tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa dikubur bukan?" Ucap Naruto, membuat Hidan memandang Naruto dengan was-was

Blaaaaaaaar...

Seketika retakan tanah tadi kini sudah membelah jadi dua bagian dengan belahan itu mengeluarkan isi bumi, bagaikan kawah gunung berapi yang siap meletus, seketika itu juga Hidan langsung jatuh dalam belahan itu, dan beberapa saat setelah hidan tertelan oleh belahan bumi itu, belahan tadi itupun sudah menutup kembali dengan sediakala hanya tersisa garis-garis retakan. Tapi rasa senang karena mengalahkan Hidan tidak berselang lama, karena tak lama berselang Albion mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat dirinya resah.

 **"Aura ini, Tekanan ini, Gawat ini adalah [Juggernout Drive]"** Ucap Albion membuat Naruto melangalihkan atensinya pada Rias, yang kini sedang di selimuti oleh aura berwarna hijau

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa bisa sampai dirinya mencapai tahap [Juggernout Drive]? itu akan sangat berbahaya mengingat dirinya masih belum menguasainya, itu dapat membuat umurnya berkurang" Ucap Naruto khawatir melihat istrinya kini sedang hilang kendali

 **"Entah apa yang terjadi yang pasti Rias mengalami tingkatan emosi yang sangat tinggi yang dapat membuatnya menguarkan aura [Juggenout Drive], tapi kau jangan khawatir karena dirinya adalah murid dari Hakuryuushinkou itu akan meminimalkan efek dari [Juggernout Drive] yang masih belum sempurna karena dirinya mewarisi darahnya"** Ucap Albion menenangkan Partnernya yang kini sedang khawatir dengan kondisi Rias, tapi kondisinya sekarang sedang mengumpulkan energi sihir jadi dirinya hanya bisa menunggu sampai energi sihirnya kembali paling tidak cukup untuk menolong Rias.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar sebuah mantra dari mulut Rias, tapi bukan suara Rias melainkan suara gabungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan dalam berbagai usia.

 **[I, who is about to awaken** ]

 **[Am the Red Dragon Emperor who has discarded the principles of domination]**

 **[I shall walk the road of righteousness by having infinite hopes and dreams]**

 **[I shall become the King of Crimson Dragon]**

 **[And I promise you all! I shall show you the future which shines in true crimson light!]**

 **[[Juggernout Drive]]**

"Ugh... Tenaga yang sangat besar" Ucap Naruto yang setengah menutup mata karena gelombang kejut energi

Setelah kata seperti mantra atdi terucap kini tubuh Rias sudah terlapisi oleh Armor yang mendekati sosok naga asli -lihat saat Issei vs shalba- yang membuat aura kekuatan menguar dimana-mana (Kekuatan [[Juggernout Drive]] disini saya membuat kekuatannya setara dengan Perfect Susano'o dan Bijuu Mode biar tidak terlalu Godlike), Naruto yang melihat itu semakin khawatir dan masih menunggu sampai energinya pulih kembali tapi jika tidak segera di hentikan maka akan berbahaya bagi tubuh Rias.

"Ck, Apa yang harus aku lakukan? untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa menunggu" Kesal Naruto karena di buat menunggu oleh dirinya sendiri

"Roaarh"

Sebuah lenguhan naga terdengar dari pertarungan Rias dan Kakuzu, tapi pertarungan ini sekarang berbalik unggul kepada Rias di karenakan tekanan kekuatan [Boosted Gear] yang tidak terkendali akibat ledakan emosi dari Rias. Dan terlihat Kakuzu menjadi bulan-bulanan bagi Welsh Dragon yang sekarang tinggal dirinya yang asli sedangkan keempat kloningnya entah apa yang sudah terjadi saat Rias mengamuk tadi.

 **[Longinus Smasher]**

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar...

Ledakan yang sangat besar tercipta dari serangan yang muncul dari dada Welsh Dragon membuat tubuh Kakuzu seperti hilang di telan angin, dan sekarang hanya tinggal satu masalah yang harus di selsaikan Naruto yaitu mengembalikan kesadaran Rias.

"Apa masih belum Albion?" Tanya Naruto pada Partnernya

 **"Masih belum Partner, kau terlalu lama menggunakan Balance Breaker jadi sedikit lama pula waktu refreshnya, dan untuk memasuki [[Juggenout Drive]] masih membutuhkan energi lebih karena saat kau menggunakan [Earth Splinter] tadi terlalu banyak energi yang kau gunakan"** Jelas Albion pada Naruto yang membuat Naruto harus menelan ludahnya, karena jika Rias tidak segera di sadarkan bukan hanya membahayakan bagi Rias sendiri tapi bagi pihak lainnya juga.

 **[Twin Tornado]**

Wuuush!

Wuuush!

Muncul dua tornado yang kini sudah menghimpit dari dua arah tubuh Rias berbalut Armor naganya sehingga dapat menahan sementara waktu tubuh Rias agar tidak pergi ke pemukiman warga.

"Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan maaf karena melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini" Ucap Naruto lirih nan sendu penuh dengan penyesalan karena terlalu lemah untuk menolak kekerasan kepala dari Rias.

 **"Jangan salahkan dirimu Partner, tunggu 5 menit lagi dan kau akan bisa memasuki [[Juggernout Drive]]"** Ucap Albion yang dapat memberikan sedikit rasa lega pada diri Naruto

Blaaaaaaaaar

Rias berhasil meloloskan diri dari ampitan tornado itu, sedangkan Naruto terpental karena gagal menahan kekuatannya, dan sekarang Welsh Dragon sedang menatap kearah Naruto yang dalam dadanya muncul sebuah meriam.

"Ck, apa masih lama Partner? aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lama jika keadaannya seperti ini terus" Ucap Naruto pada Partnernya

 **"Bersabarlah Partner ini memerlukan waktu yang agak lama dikarenakan kau terlalu lama dalam mode Balance Breaker jadi kau harus bersabar sebentar"** Ucap Albion yang mulai kesal karena Partnernya ini bukan orang yang sabaran, Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Albion lagi-lagi hanya mendesah parau.

"Ck, tidak ada cara lain" gumam Naruto, kemudian seperti membaca mantra

 **[** **Nature** **please give** **me a power,** **a force to curb]**

 **[A masterpiece** **of** **nature** **that is** **priceless]**

 **[The Power of Nature, [** **Overgrowth]]**

Setelah Naruto memabaca mantra itu muncul sebuah sulur dari kedalaman tanah yang kini berhasil mengurung tubuh Rias sehingga tidak bisa bergerak bahkan satu meterpun, di karenakan sulur itu mengelilingi tubuh Rias hampir selutuh tubuh itu terlilit oleh sulur.

"Roaaaaaaaaargh"

"Ugh..." Naruto memegang tubuhnya yang kini sedang bersimpuh dikarenakan tekanan energi yang tiba-tiba menurun di karenakan sihir tadi adalah sihir invoke.

 **"Kau gila Partner, [Overgrowth] itu adalah salah satu sihir Invoke efeknya akan membuat tubuhmu mengalami penurunan daya tahan tubuh dan-"** Ucapa Albion terpotong oleh Naruto

"Aku tahu Partner, tapi jika aku tidak melakukan itu maka Rias akan membahayakan bagi yang lainnya, walau itu hanya sementara tapi itu akan cukup jika hanya untuk menahan kekauatannya selama beberapa menit selagi kau melakukan pengisian ulang" Ucap Naruto bangun dengan tergopoh-gopoh denan satu mata terpejam karena penurunan daya tahan tubuh.

 **"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Partner, tapi semoga apa yang kau lakukan berarti dan bukan sia-sia"** Balas Albion yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Krek! Krek!

Sulur-sulur yang mengikat tubuh Rias tiba-tiba mulai mengendur dan terlihat aura hijau pekat mulai berada di sekitar tubuh Rias yang menandakan kekuatannya kini sedang dalam kondisi besar, Naruto yang melihat itu semakin menelan ludah karena tekanan kekuatan yang di keluarkan oleh Rias karena emosi yang tak terbendung.

"Sial ini sangat buruk Partner, kekuatannya yang sekarang benar-benar gila" Ucap Naruto setengah hati karena melihat tekanan kekuatan dari arah Rias

 **"Benar, kurasa ini pasti akan buruk"** Balas Albion

Duaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Sulur yang mengikat tubuh Rias yang tak terkendali kini sudah terlepas, dan dari armor dada milik Rias muncul sebuah meriam, Naruto yang melihat itu meneteskan keringat dingin.

"O O Kurasa ini benar-benar buruk" Ucap Naruto

 **[Longinus Smasher]**

Syuuut!

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar

Serangan tadi mengarah tepat ke Naruto yang dalam kondisi tidak siap dalam menghadapi serangan dari Rias.

 **~TeBeCe~**

* * *

 **Yo Minna maaf chap ini seperti di paksakan, karena saya sendiri masih belajar dalam adegan khusus fight karena itu adalah bagian paling lemah yang saya alamin, jadi mohon maaf jika masih abal-abal bagian fightnya. Gomen ne dan jangan lupa reviewnya terutama bagian fightnya :D. Dan maaf chap 4 kemarin saya hapus karena saya tidak puas dengan yang kemarin.**

* * *

 **Tanya Jawab :**

 **Q :** lanjut senpai aku suka ide ceritanya yang aku saranin adengan figth nya tambah biar seru

A : Soal Figh lagi mikir

Q : kapan naruto dan rias punya anak?

A : Entah tapi nanti ada masanya

Q : Jangan dengerin omongan orang yg suka ngeritik dengan kata yg tajam n kasar.  
Semangat terus gan

A : Ok

Q : Sepertinya anda berpatok pada reader ya (?) padahal ini cerita anda, jadi jangan terlalu berpatokan sama reader

A : Tidak juga, jika itu nyambung kecerita saya pasti saya anggep

Q : Apakah mulai dari Chap depan Menma gk akan ganggu NaruRias ?

A : Udah di Replace vroh

Q : Untuk Ynag Hurt/Comfort

A : Itu memang gak jadi karena terlalu seperti sinetron nanti hahahaha

Q : Bagaimana naruto bisa mendapat sacred gear?,karena 'tuhan' di dxd tidak punya pengaruh di dunia naruto. Atau ada hubungannya dengan Kaguya?,karena Kaguya dapat membuat dan berpindah dimensi sesukanya.

A : Nanti akan di ceritakan setelah Naruto bertemu dengan Kushina dengan Flashback

Q : saya suka ide cerita yang ditawarkan..  
tp berhubung ceritanya mengambil latar dunia shinobi. sy harap ceritanya tidak hanya fokus pada karakter utamanya saja..  
mungkin karakter lain juga bisa di tambahkan.. agar ceritanya akan lebih hidup. itu aja sih dari saya.

A : Saya juga masih mikir gimana, tapi semoga saja terealisasi

Q : ict yang bagus, dan saya masih gak nyangka bisa ada masalah sama genre hurt/comfort, tapi makasih buat ngilangin hurt/comfort soalnya gak lucu kalau saya nangis cuma karena fanfic favorit saya, cuman maaf saya gak bisa masuk ke akun saya lewat hp jadi gak bisa nge fav fict ini

A : Ok, Sama-sama

[Dan untuk yang menanyakan perihal yang agak panjang udah saya bales lewat PM, dan untuk seterusnya bila ada yang ingin di tanyakan tapi panjang lebih baik PM saja]


	5. Chapter 5

**A Pair of Holders Heavenly Dragon**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & HighSchool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Pair : Naruto X Rias**

 **Rated : Semi M / Nanti bisa sampai M +**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Fantasy/ Romance**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter**

"Sial ini sangat buruk Partner, kekuatannya yang sekarang benar-benar gila" Ucap Naruto setengah hati karena melihat tekanan kekuatan dari arah Rias

 **"Benar, kurasa ini pasti akan buruk"** Balas Albion

Duaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Sulur yang mengikat tubuh Rias yang tak terkendali kini sudah terlepas, dan dari armor dada milik Rias muncul sebuah meriam, Naruto yang melihat itu meneteskan keringat dingin.

"O O Kurasa ini benar-benar buruk" Ucap Naruto

 **[Longinus Smasher]**

Syuuut!

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar

Serangan tadi mengarah tepat ke Naruto yang dalam kondisi tidak siap dalam menghadapi serangan dari Rias.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta akibat sebuah serangan besar-besaran yang di lancarkan oleh Rias dalam [Juggenout Drive], dan setelah ledakan itu selesai terlihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian compang-campingnya.

"Tadi buruk sekali jika timingnya tidak tepat!" Gumam Naruto sedikit merasa lega

 **Flashback**

"O O Kurasa ini benar-benar buruk" Ucap Naruto

 **[Longinus Smasher]**

Syuuut!

 **[Compresion Divider]**

Serangan dari Riaspun perlahan menghilang kemudian menyisakan sebuah ledakan sisa akibat serangan besar tersebut

 **Flashback off**

"Sekarang hanya tinggal satu masalah lagi! yaitu menghentikan Rias!" Ungkap Naruto

 **"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan Partner mengingat Tenaga yang kau punya hampir mencapai batas?"** Tanya Sang Partner Albion.

"Hanya ada satu cara! yaitu Sihir Type Weak yang berguna untuk melemahkan musuh!" Balas Naruto

 **"Jangan bilang kau akan menggunakan sihir Invoke lagi! Kau tahu kau belum sempurna dalam penguasaan sihir invoke dan juga kau tahu sendiri penggunaannya! tubuhmu sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi!"** Albion memperingatkan sang Partner tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Mampu atau tidaknya kita lihat saja!" Balas Naruto dengan menyeringai penuh arti.

 **[** **O ruler of strength, Give Me A Power]**

 **[** **forces that** **can** **weaken the power]**

 **[Come** **and** **bestowed** **me]**

 **[Come! Berseeker Resist!]**

Setelah selesai mengucapkan mantra muncul sebuah cahaya merah dari telapak tangan Naruto, kemudian telapak tangannya ia arahkan pada Rias yang saat ini sedang dalam mode [Juggernout Drive].

Syuuut!

Cahaya itu mulai mengikat tubuh Rias hingga terdengar suara gerama dari Sekiryuutei yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang mengalami kesakitan.

 **[Berseeker Resist]**

Tubuh Rias mulai bercahaya merah terang tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tubuh sudah terlihat dengan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tempat.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Naruto merasakan bahwa saat ini dadanya sangat sakit dan sesak sekali akibat penggunaan [Berseeker Resist!]

 **"AKu sudah mengatakan bahwa tubuhmu tidak akan sanggup lagi Partner!"** Ucap Albion tapi dalam perkataannya terdapat nada khawatir.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku mengungkapkan kebenaran! Dan lain kali aku tidak akan segan-segan!" Balas Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

 **"Kau itu kerasa kepala Partner! itulah mengapa dulu aku melarangmu belajar sihir invoke ini!"** Ucap Albion

"Kau itu cerewet!" Balas Naruto yang kemudian mulai berdiri mendekat ke arah Rias.

Sesampainya disana Naruto memandang Rias dengan tatapan Nanar karena merasa tidak becus sebagai suami hingga kondisi Rias menjadi seperti ini, jika dihadapannya sekarang ada Hakuryuusnhinkou maka ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Ugh!" Tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh terduduk disamping Rias karena merasakan kesakitan didadanya.

'AKu memang lemah! di saat seperti ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! mungkin yang dikatakan ayah memang benar bahwa aku terlalu menyombongkan diriku hingga sampai lupa bahwa masih ada yang lebih kuat dariku! Aku belajar dalam pertarunganku kali ini bahwa aku tidak boleh meremehkan dan bermain-main dengan lawanku!' Batin Naruto menasehati dirinya sendiri

Muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Naruto berwarna merah dengan aksen kepala naga yang kemudian membawa mereka meninggalkan tempat pertarungan yang sudah hancur disana sini.

"Namikaze Naruto! orang yang menarik" Gumam sesosok manusia bertopeng berwarna jingga dengan pola spiral.

\- A Pair of Holders Heavenly Dragon -

Sesampainya di rumahnya Naruto membaringkan tubuh Rias diatas kasur dan menyelimutinya bermaksud agar saat bangun nanti ia merasa bugar. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri memilih untuk memulihkan tubuhnya.

Suara kicauan seekor burung terdengar begitu merdu dan menenangkan membuat suasana di pagi ini menjadi sangat indah. Embun menyelimuti alam serta membasahi rerumputan yang membentangi sebuah halaman rumah mewah dan sedikit mengenai beberapa tanaman bunga yang tumbuh dipinggiran halaman.

Disebuah kamar besar, terlihat seorang gadis tertidur dengan pulasnya tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sang gadis bersurai merah crimson itu mulai menggeliat pertanda dia akan segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Enghhh!" terdengar suara igauan dari Rias yang kemudian menoleh kesamping kanan dan kiri, dan ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya tidak lagi berada di tempat pertarungan kemarin dan ternyata berbaring di ranjang miliknya.

"Dimana Naruto?" Gumam Rias celingukan mencari suaminya.

"Mencariku?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias dan di dapati bahwa ucapan Naruto membuat Rias merona di pagi hari.

"Kau darimana? dan apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rias cemas mengingat bahwa sebelum dia tidak sadar dirinya memasuki Juggernout Drive.

"Aku tadi dari belakang menyiapkan sarapan, yah walaupun seadanya! dan kondisi juga sudah membaik karena efek samping dari sihir Invoke hanya berhitung jam tidak sampai hari jadi tidak perlu khawatir!" Jawab Naruto membuat Rias sedikit lega

"Syukurlah! dan ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan menagatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kushina-baasan?" tanya Rias pada Naruto

"Setelah kondisi kita membaik! karena akan dipastikan mereka akan menanyai kita dengan sejuta pertanyaan jika melihat kondisi kita yang memar dimana-mana!" Ucap Naruto disambut kekehan dari Rias.

\- A Pair of Holders Heavenly Dragon -

Di sebuah Training Ground Team 7 nampaknya Sasuke dan Menma sedang beradu taijutsu mereka.

"Bagaimana Menma, kau sudah dapat kabar mengenai kemungkinan di temukannya kakak kembarmu?" tanya Sasuke yang menendang Menma di dadanya tapi di tangkis oleh Menma.

"Belum ada kabar apapun dari Tou-san mengenai Dia! Tapi dari logak Tousan aku tahu dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu!" kata Menma yang membalas serangan sahabatnya.

"Jadi seperti itu! Lantas bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si pingky?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai karena dirinya tahu pasal kedekatan Menma dan Sakura.

"Siapa Pinky?" Tanya Menma bingung siapa yang di panggil Pinky oleh Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Sakura. Baka!" Teriak Sasuke kesal kemudian meninju lengan Menma tapi dapar di hindari oleh Menma.

"Hubungan yang mana maksudmu? Kami hanya Sahabat saja tidak lebih dan tidak kurang" jawab Menma.

"Benarkah? Tapi walau seperti itu aku dapat melihat bahwa kau menyukai Sakura! Apakah aku salah?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Benar kami hanya sahabat! Yah tapi memang benar apa yang kau ucapkan itu Teme" Balas Menma

"Ku kira kalian pacaran, mengingat kedekatan kalian." kata Sasuke yang masih beradu Taijutsu dengan Menma.

"Ah itu hanya perasaanmu saja." kata Menma tapi dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya

"Dan lagipula bagaimana kau sendiri hubunganmu dengan sepupuku Karin?" tanya Menma kali ini dengan seringai yang sama seperti Sasuke tadi, dan terlihat sasauke mulai gugup

"Ck, aku hanya berteman saja dengan simata empat tidak lebih." Jawab Sasuke persis seperti jawaban Menma tadi.

"Benarkah itu Sasuke?"

"Benar dia hanya seorang teman." jawab Sasuke gugup

"lantas yang aku lihat kemarin saat kau dan ka-?" Ucapan Menma dan juga latihan mereka terhenti karena tiba-tiba Sasuke

"Sudahlah kita ganti topik lain saja." kata Sasuke mencoba menghentikan topik soal percintaan,

"Huh, bukankah kau sendiri yang mulai membuka dengan memulai dengan Sakura?" ejek Menma karena Sasuke berusaha menghentikan topik yang dia mulai.

"Hn."

Menma tertawa melihat tampang kesal Sasuke, karena baginya rasa kesal Sasuke adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Dan soal kakak kembarmu aku menaruh curiga pada pemuda yang bersama gadis crimson itu!" Ucap Sasuke

"Maksudmu Rias?" Tanya Menma dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke

"Kau benar! aku juga menaruh curiga kepada Naruto bukan hanya dari segi fisiknya saja yang mirip dengan Tousan dan jyga diriku tapi dari segi tutur kata dan juga sifat dan sikap!" Ungkap Menma.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencari tahu!" Tanggap Sasuke

"Hah! Aku malas bertindak sok detektif biarkan saja waktu yang menjawab!" Balas Menma malas disertai cengiran di akhir katanya.

"Dasar!" Umpat Sasuke, dan setelah perbincangan jeda mereka, akhirnya mereka melanjutkan latihan mereka yang sempat berhenti sebentar.

\- A Pair of Holders Heavenly Dragon -

Naruto saat ini sedang bermeditasi karena penggunaan sihir Invoke sangat berpengaruh pada dirinya Psikis maupun fisik.

 **"Sudah kukatakan bahwa sihir Invoke itu tidak baik!"** Ucap Albion pada Partnernya

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? ak tidak mau kekuatan utama dari [Divine Dividing] diketahui dalam waktu dekat ini! karena aku merasakan akan ada hal yang buruk!" Ungkap Naruto

 **"Dan hal apa itu?"** Tanya Albion

"Entahlah Partner yang pasti ini akan sangat buruk!" Balas Naruto

"Ehmmm.. ngomong-ngomong dimana Rias?" Tanya Naruto pada Albion

 **"Ck... dasar pikun saat ini pasti dia sedang di kediaman Hokage! untuk melakukan pekerjaannya disana!"** Jawab Albion dengan nada menggerutu yang di balas cengiran oleh Naruto.

"Oh ya Albi, aku ingin bertanya!" Ucap Naruto mendapat atensi penuh dari Sang Kaisar naga putih.

 **"Tentang?"** Tanggap Albion.

"Aku pernah mendengar tentang salah satu Heavenly Dragon terdahulu yang konon kekuatannya sama dengan Ophis?" Tanya Naruto

 **"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu banyak karena dia merupakan generasi sebelum aku maupun Ddraig! memangnya ada apa?"** Tanya Albion.

"Dulu ayah pernah berkata perihal kebangkitan kembali dirinya yang akan mendominasi kaum naga dengan mengalahkan kalian Heavenly Dragon masa sekarang?" Tanya Balik Naruto

 **"Ya setahuku dia memang mengincar diriku dan Ddraig setelah eksistensinya keluar! dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan tentang dia?"** Tanya Albion pada Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hanya sekedar ingin tahu saja!" Jawab Naruto gugup karena sebenarnya ada yang sedang ia pikirkan dan itu sesuatu yang buruk menurut firasatnya.

 **"Kau jangan berbohong padaku Partner aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan! tapi jika kau tidak ingin cerita tak apa! dan satu lagi kapan kau akan menceritakan jadi dirimu yang sebenarnya pada keluargamu?"** Tanya Albion mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau dan Rias tidak ada bedanya hanya itu yang kalian ucapkan!" Balas Naruto sedikit kesal dengan sifat tak sabaran partnernya ini.

 **"Ini juga demi kebaikanmu Partner!"** Blas tak mau kalah Albion.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan membicarakan ini kepada semuanya!" Balas Naruto dibalas seringai oleh Albion walau Naruto tidak melihat tapi dirinya yakin bahwa partnernya ini tengah menyeringai.

kemudian Naruto keluar dari kediamannya menuju kediaman Hokage untuk menjemput Rias sekaligus untuk mengungkapkan semuanya kepada keluarganya.

\- A Pair of Holders Heavenly Dragon -

Saat ini Kushina dan Rias sedang memasakan makan malam di dapur, entah mengapa Kushina ingin sekali memasak sesuatu yang enak.

"Apa Kushina-Baasan yakin ini akan habis?" Tanya Rias pada Kushina soal porsi makanan.

"Yakin! entah mengapa aku ingin memasak banyak hari ini" Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya dua hari ini kau kemana? aku tidak melihatmu?" Tanya Kushina pada Rias

"Ahh.. sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena suaminya saya sakit jadi saya harus merawatnya hingga sembuh!" Jawab Rias gugup karena itu memang bukan kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak apa itu memang sudah kewajiban kita sebagai seorang istri merawat suami kita! jadi aku memakluminya!" Balas Kushina di balas anggukan pertanda terimakasih dari Rias.

"Ehm. oh ya dimana Minato-sama?" tanya Rias pada Kushina

"Dia sedang berada di ruang kerjanya untuk mengurusi berkas-berkas yang sudah menjadi teman kesehariannya!" Ucap Kushina dengan nada canda membuat Rias tertawa medengarnya

Tok Tok!

Kushina yang mendengar ketukan pintu segera menuju ambang pintu dan memutus pembicaraannya dengan Rias, dan ternyata yang datang adalah Naruto, Menma dan Team 7 yang sepertinya baru menyelsaikan misinya.

"Ah kalian sudah kembali dari misi rupanya! dan eh-... ada Naruto-kun juga ternyata!" Ucap Kushina yang melihat sosok Naruto di belakang team 7 di balas anggukan dari semuanya.

"Ah.. kalian masuklah terlebih dahulu!" Kushina mempersilahkan para tamunya memasuki kediamannya kemudian mereka duduk di kursi tamu.

"Bagaimana misi kalian?" Tanya Kushina

"Misinya berjalan dengan lancar Kushina-nee!" Balas Kakashi yang merupakan ketua kelompok.

"Ah... apa kedatanganmu kemari untuk menjemput Rias?" Tanya Kushina

"Aku dat-..." Ucapan Naruto tersela karena kedatangan minato dan juga ucapannya.

"Tak kusangka kau akan datang secepat ini, Ayah senang Naru!" Ucap Minato membuat Kushina dan Team 7 terkejut bukan main, berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa maksudmu Minato?" tanya Kushina dengan mata mengkilat seolah berkata 'beritahu yang sebenarnya atau aku akan membunuhmu'.

"Sepertinya aku salah bicara" Gumam Minato.

"Jangan menggumam dan cepat jawab" Ucap Kushina dengan miningkatkan oktaf bicaranya membuat semua penghuni rumah takut.

"Sudahlah Tousan! tak perlu ada yang di tutupi lagi! lagipula urusanku sudah selesai dan aku juga tidak teha berbohong lebih lama kepada Kaasan" Potong Naruto seolah memberikan seluruh pertanyaan yang Kushina inginkan jawabannya.

"Sepertinya begit-.." Ucapan Minato terpotong karena Kushina tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau kembali putraku, Kaasan sungguh merindukanmu" ucap Kushina dengan air mata yang sudah banjir begitu juga dengan Minato yang menitikan air mata karena melihat adegan mengharukan ini. Menmapun juga terharu melihat ibunya menangis bahagia.

"Aku juga merindukan Kaasan, selama ini aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak memiliki orang tua lagi" Balas Naruto sembari memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan merasa seperti itu lagi dan maaf karena tidak bisa menemani Naru selama ini" ucap Kushina yang air matanya masih belum bisa berhenti mengalir

"Tak apa Kaasan, yang terpenting aku tahu bahwa aku memiliki orang tua" Balas Naruto, tak lama berselang Rias memasuki ruang Tamu karena mendengar teriakan dari Kushina tadi.

"Tak kusangka ternyata apa yang aku impikan ternyata sudah tercapai bahkan sebelum aku meminta, dan aku senang memilik menantu secantik dan baik sepertimu Rias-chan" Ucap Kushina Setelah melepas pelukannya terhadap Naruto.

"Terimakasih pujiannya Kushina-Baasan" Rias yang merasa dipuji seperti itu memerah karena malu.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, mulai sekarang kau adalah menantuku dan mulai sekarang panggil aku Kaasan" Ucap Kushina yang di balas anggukan oleh Rias. Kushina tak sanggup meluksikan kebahagiaannya kali ini dan langsung memeluk erat Rias.

"Dan Minato kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal?" Tanya Kushina dengan suara beratnya, membuat Yondaime Hokage ini meneteskan keringat dingin karena saking takutnya dengan istrinya ini.

"Ahhhhh... soal itu karena Naruto masih memiliki urusan jadi Naruto memintaku untuk merahasiakan ini sampai urusannya selesai, jadi maaf baru bisa memberitahu sekarang" Jawab Minato dengan gugup karena jika salah bicara pasti dirinya akan mendapat bogeman mentah dari sang istri, Kushina yang masih belum percaya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto, dan Naruto memberi anggukan pertanda bahwa ayahnya berkata jujur.

"Maaf Kaasan aku harus menyimpan rahasia ini dari Kaasan, mengingat aku masih ada urusan jadi aku harus menunda dulu untuk memberitahu Kaasan" ucap Naruto gugup karena jujur saja dirinya takut sama Kaasannya walau baru pertama kali melihat seringai dari Kushina. Like Father Like Son

"Baiklah Kaasan maafkan tapi dengan satu syarat!" Ucap Kushina dengan senyuman penuh arti

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau dan Rias-chan harus tinggal bersama Tousan, Kaasan, dan Menma jika tidak aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Ucap Kushina dengan pura-pura marah walau bagaimanapun juga dirinya tidak bisa marah kepada anak pertamanya karena rasa rindu yang lebih mendominasi.

"Baiklah Kaasan!" Jawab Naruto dan Rias bareng, sedangkan Kushina hanya menjerit girang karena Naruto dan Rias mau tinggal bersama mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari Menma berjalan mendekati kakak kembarnya ini dengan senyum terpatri pada wajahnya.

"Selamat datang dirumah ini Niisan!" Ucap Menma sembari mengepalkan tinjunya yang dibalas satuan tinju oleh Naruto, dan setelah itu mereka menunjukan senyum terbaiknya, kemudian mereka saling berpelukan, Minato dan Kushina yang melihat kelakuan dari kedua buah hatinyapun senang karena anak mereka sangat cepat akrab.

'Sepertinya Menma memiliki sesuatu yang istimimewa seperti diriku kalau dilihat dari auranya!' Batin Naruto.

"Aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kakak kembarku, dan aku senang karena akan memiliki teman untuk melakukan sparring selain dengan team 7" Ucap Menma Senang

"Tentu saja!" Balas Naruto

"Hmmm, dan aku akan menunjukan tekhnik baruku pada saat kita sparring nanti" Menma berucap dengan nada senangnya, dan terlihat seorang memakai masker ingat menguarkan pendapatnya

"Tapi kau ingat efek samping dari penggunaan jutsu itu" Ucap Kakashi memperingatkan Menma

"Ha'i Sensei, aku akan selalu mengingat pesan dari Sensei" Balas Menma

"Bagus, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Minato-sensei, kami tidak ingin mengganggu acara reunian keluarga ini, Ayo Sasuke, Sakura, Sai" Pamit Kakashi yang di balas angguka oelh sang Sensei

"Sampai jumpa besok Menma" Ucap Gadis berambut soft pink pada Menma

"Jaa Sakura-chan" Balas Menma, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu menyenggol Menma sembari tersenyum menggoda sedangkan yang di goda hanya memerah padam.

"Ahh.. selama ini kau kemana saja?" Tanya Kushina tiba-tiba membuat Naruto mengalihkan atensinya.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, dan selama ini aku hidup bersama ayah angkatku!" Balas Naruto membuat Naruto tersentak dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Ah.. tak apa Kaasan itu semua bukan kesalahan Kaasan!" Balas Naruto menenangkan Kushina.

"Baiklah! kaasan akan menceritakan tentang insiden Kyuubi dimana hari kau dan juga Menma dilahirkan!" Ucap Kushina dan semuanya sepertinya menyimak apa yang akan Kushina ceritakan.

"16 tahun lalu saat dimana hari..."

~TeBeCe~

Yah akhirnya setelah sekian lama update juga! maaf baru Update karena selama berminggu-minggu ini baru fokus di Dota 2 untuk naikkin Compendium jadi Gomenne. dan yah chap ini juga banyak kekurangannya jadi mohon maaf. Dan seperti biasa bagi yang ingin Flame ataupun Review panjang lebih baik PM aja atau saya HAPUS. Jadi jika Review anda saya hapus bukan salah saya jika itu menurut saya panjang. Dan bocoran untuk Chap depan sepertinya akan banyak sekali Flashback.

* * *

 **Flame dan Review Panjang Harap PM atau saya Delete**

* * *

 **Next Up : The Journey Of Destiny**

 **Review :**

Q : Mana nihh kelajutannya ?

A : Udah nih

Q : muahahahaha#Plak . ok2 sy srius . hmm sbenarX saya ska dg fic ini walaw byak kekurangan , dan saran saya sm dg para readers yg lainX jngan trlalu brpatok pda tkoh utmaX skali2 bsa crita keadaan di dimension dxd lah , si menma lah , keadaan sekitar lah , dan karakter2 lainX . Jga klo bisa words ditambh dan satu lagi... uwooooohhh Bikin LIME NYA HOOTTT!  
muahahaha#PLAK . ok ok ok gomen" mrusak suasana dan cma itw cramah dr sy . Sekian dan TRIMS

A : Jujur masih bingung buat Limenya.

Q : author-san kpan naru memberi tahu kushina kalo naru itu anak nya...?

A : Udah nih

Q : lanjuuta jangan ampe hiatus.. udah aku foll ama fav

A : udah diatas tuh, tapi sepertinya kurang menarik dan terimakasih udah FOllowe

Q : knapa naruto ngga divine power rias aj b  
uat ngisi ulang?

A : Gak enak jalan ceritanya.


End file.
